Code Gundam Musou
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: After the ordeals of Gundam Musou 3 where heroes from different worlds fought and eventually united against Knight Gundam in what turned out to be a test for humanity. He sends them to the world of Code Geass where they will confront the Britannian Empire and bring about justice and peace. However, the Britannian Empire is not the true threat that awaits...
1. Prologue

This is my first time doing this so this won't be perfect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gundam or Code Geass obviously.

**Prologue**

Somewhere on the moon stood several giant, humanoid machines called mobile suits. Some of which are known as the famous type called Gundams. A group of mobile suits are facing a lone Gundam with armor like that of a knight, a shield, and a sword. Said group consisted of Amuro Ray, Banagher Links, Setsuna F. Seiei, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark, and Full Frontal.

"Very good, it seemed that humanity has gained a new power, one that could end all wars." Knight Gundam stated. "With this power, I want you to use it to end the evil in another world very similar, yet different to yours."

"What? You mean you have still haven't finished your business with us?" questioned Amuro.

"Believe me. This evil very much a real threat to the world it inhabits and must be stopped if the humans of this world is to attain peace that is long due."

"Why do we have to do your dirty work for you after dragging us across dimensions and pitting us up against each other? We could have killed ourselves were if it not to agreeing to a truce to fight you." Char demanded.

"Because this evil is unjust like the ones you have fought to exterminate in your respective dimensions. An empire is oppressing nations and their people because of an emperor's hopeless view of attaining peace for humanity through the wrong method that would destroy what we would could our humanity." Knight Gundam answered. "I will explain the recent history of the world I am sending you and the others and the reason you must stop this threat."

He told them of the Holy Britannian Empire and how it formed. The human pilots were enraged by their recent atrocities they committed because of their current emperor, Charles zi Britannia. The Sword of Akasha, Thought Elevators, Ragnarok Connection, and Geass Directorate were all revealed to them. Ribbons was particularly disgusted that humans could be so arrogant, believing that they could kill Gods. The pilots learned of a power called Geass that very few humans possessed and the dangers it pose to the users and their victims.

"Now you see why I have called you all here to this world that I have used to test you all. You have all come to an understanding among yourselves, despite your different views and the worlds that you lived in. You can bring peace to this world with your powers." said Knight Gundam.

"Though it is not my world, I am Gundam Meister of Celestial Being whose job is to eradicate wars. I will go." stated Setsuna.

"If you're going then, then I will come too. I can't let you get the original Gn Drives get damaged after all." Ribbons replied.

"I can't just stand by and let others get hurt if I can stop it." Banagher said with resolve in his voice.

"This Britannia is no different from what I have fought against all my life." Char spat with disgust clear.

"I'm with Char on this one. No one has the right to assume superiority on others." Full Frontal replied.

Knight Gundam raised his word and a white light flashed before a vortex formed consuming everyone that was near the moon. "We are now in the world of Geass which you can now see for yourself. I am leaving you and the other pilots with the Celestial Being spaceship that houses what two of you know as Veda. Farewell, we will meet again when you have completed my objective for you all."

Knight Gundam raised his sword again and a white light in space appeared and disappeared along with Knight Gundam. The six pilots left to gather the others and explain their current situation with Celestial Being.

Pilots/Mobile Suit

Note: I'll add or remove characters if enough people asked enough.

**Gundam 00**

Setsuna F. Seiei/00 Raiser

Lockon Stratos/Cherudim Gundam

Allelujah Haptism/ Arios Gundam

Tieria Erder/ Seravee Gundam

Ribbons Almark/Reborns Gundam

Grahm Aker/Susanowo

**Gundam Seed**

Kira Yamato/Strike Freedom

Athrun Zala/ Infinite Justice

Shinn Asuka/Destiny Gundam

Mwu La Flaga/Akatsuki Gundam

**Gundam Wing**

Heero Yuy/Wing Gundam Zero

Duo Maxwell/Gundam Deathscythe Hell

Trowa Barton/Gundam Heavy Arms Kai

Chang Wufei/Altron Gundam

Quatre Rabera Winner/Gundam Sandrock Kai

Treize Kushrenada/Tallgeese II

Milliardo Peacecraft/Gundam Epyon

**Gundam U.C. Century**

Amuro Ray/Nu Gundam

Char Aznable/Sazabi

Kamille Bidan/Zeta Gundam

Haman Karn/Quebley

Judau Ashta/ZZ Gundam

Banagher Links/Unicorn Gundam

Full Frontal/Sinanju

Uso Ewin/Victory 2 Gundam

Seabook Arno/F91

Elpeo Ple/Quebley Mk-II

Ple Two/Quebley Mk-II

**G Gundam**

Domon Kasshu/God Gundam

Master Asia/Master Gundam

Kyoji Kasshu/Devil Gundam or Spiegel Gundam(I'll decide later)

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

Hehehe… woops forgot to mention Garrod Ran and his Gundam DX will be also present in this story. Also, Kyoji will use Spiegel Gundam. Wouldn't it be awesome to have Domon's awesome brother piloting German ninja Gundam?

Note: I revised this chapter as I realized not including Suzaku in Lancelot is a flaw and not making it's clear that this is the Shinjuku ghetto confused thing Sorry being lazy with the writing.

**Chapter 1 War Begins**

All the pilots and remaining soldiers from the previous battle with the Knight Gundam have gathered at Celestial Being to bring their mobile suits for repairs and maintenance. Ribbons called all top pilots to a meeting to get everyone caught up on their situation and discuss their plan of action on how to defeat Britannia and prevent the Ragnarok Connection from happening.

Domon was the first to voice his thought as soon as he heard what Britannia did to his respective nation and its people in this parallel dimension. "What?! How dare they discriminate against people who are already beaten down and can't fight back?! I will go down there right now and show what happened to those who fight dishonorably!"

"Have patience Domon! You need to know more of your enemy first before confronting them head on." Master Asia chided Domon.

"Yes master." Domon obeyed right after calming down.

"Now if there no more interruption I will continue with what I was saying." Ribbons stated before finishing telling the gathered pilots what the Knight Gundam told to six of them. Everyone had a similar reaction at the end of his report.

"People don't have the right to oppress others just because they think they are superior to everyone else. This is not right, all those people who lost their countries deserve better." Kira Yamato claimed.

"Kira's right. This is no different from what some of the major powers in our world did." Athrun Zala backed up Kira.

"Yeah this is no different from when the Earth Alliance invaded Orb. These Britannian nobles are real monsters alright." Shinn Asuka agreed.

"Everywhere I end up; you see these kinds of things happening because of conceited people have the power to do so." Mu La Flaga stated grimly.

"We have to end this oppression and help people stand up to them. We mustn't turn a blind eye to this. Kira said.

"Well count me in. It's obvious they haven't come across the God of Death if they think they can still invade other nations and treated other people like trash." Duo Maxwell chimed in.

"So is everybody in this?" Amuro asked. Everyone gave out a form of agreement from saying yes to nodding their head.

"Well since everyone has agreed, I'll begin sending out innovades to gather information on the major world powers and their military forces. My Celestial Being spaceship will begin producing mobile suits and battleships, but I will need to locate asteroids for additional resources in the meantime." Ribbons announced. "With that said, this conference is over. Some of you will need to go and tell everyone else about our new enemy."

Most of everyone has left the room, leaving only Setsuna, Ribbons, Amuro, Char, Milliardo Peacecraft, and Heero Yuy.

"How many mobile suits and ships can this ship we're on make?" Char asked.

"With the resources we still have, I'd estimated 20,000 GN-XIII and 2,000 Baikal-class and Volga-class battleships within 8 months. After that we'll need to find more resources to continue production of more mobile suits and battleships." Ribbons replied.

"We still have about 80,000 mobile suits and battleships total. We can send a small scout force to find asteroids to mine for resources." Milliardo stated.

"Milliardo and I also can incorporate our Mobile Doll System into some of the mobile suits to make up for lack of pilots, but we will do it our way to make sure no one gets their hand on this system." Heero added monotonously.

"I think that will be quite helpful. As soon as we deal with Britannia and the Ragnarok Connection the sooner we all can go back to our world. Now if you'll excuse me, I will organize a spy network for this world and get production online." Ribbons left the room with Setsuna following.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Ribbons asked.

"What do you plan to do when we return to our world?" Setsuna eyed Ribbons suspiciously.

"I planned on leading humanity as their rightful leader, but that Trans-Am Burst you performed that connected everybody's feelings and thought made me reconsider. After our confrontation with the Knight Gundam, I realized that humans can achieve peace if they share a mutual understanding amongst themselves. It hit me that was what Aeolia Schenberg was striving for with the Twin Drive System." Ribbons replied.

"So now you're willing to work with humanity?"

"That is what I have been doing ever since Knight Gundam pulled us all into that strange world after all. So why not." Ribbons continued walking away.

**1 Month Later**

The innovades Ribbons sent down into the planet without rousing suspicion successfully are gathering information in all the governments of the three major world powers. The mobile suits production is coming along nicely with the Mobile Doll System setup to make up for lack of new pilots. Setsuna F. Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Tieria Erde, and Allelujah Haptism all went down to Japan now formally called Area 11 by the Britannians with their Gundams after learning about an illegal experiment being covered up as an experimental gas weapon.

Setsuna was the only one who had problems blending into the crowd due to his ethnicity, but managed finely. All four Gundam meisters set up a base of operation in an abandoned wearhouse with a secret hanger.

Allelujah was walking around minding his own business until his phone started ringing. "What is it? I see I'll sortie out in Arios." Allelujah said before returning to the hanger.

When he got there, the other three meisters were already there waiting for him.

"A Japanese resistence group somehow managed to capture the target and is now being pursued. You are going to intervene if necessary. The rest of us will be on standby." Tieria ordered.

"Pretty simple enough for me, I'll get to it." Allelujah replied before boarding his mobile suit.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Somewhere on a highway, two boys are a riding a motorcycle.

"That first move you made. Why did you start with the king?" a blue-haired boy named Rivalz asked his friend while riding his motorbike.

"If the king doesn't lead then how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" a raven-haired boy named Lelouch Lamperouge, secretly Lelouch vi Britannia and a royal prince in hiding, answered back with another question.

"What's with that?" a confused Rivalz asked.

"What's with what?"

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation or something?"

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch replied casually before hearing a truck honk.

"Huuuwaaah?! We're gonna die!" Rivalz moved out-of-the-way of an incoming massive moving truck.

"You idiot watch where you're going!" a black-haired Japanese shouted as moved the truck in another direction.

"No, not that way!" his red head partner warned him. It was already too late because the truck just crashed into the construction site.

"What was that?"Rivalz asked as he stopped his motorbike. "Huh, where are you going Lelouch?"

Lelouch ran over to the crash site and tried to help free the truck from the debris, but to no avail. Just as he moved to the top of the truck it started to move and he fell in.

As the truck is getting shot at, Lelouch hid behind a container of some sort as he heard movements. He immediately saw a red-haired girl he recognized as Kallen Stadtfeld, secretly half-Japanese.

Kallen mounted into her red Glascow, exited the truck to fight off her pursuers and allow her partner time to escape. The truck came to an eventual stop in a tunnel as its tire got stuck.

Lelouch looked for a way out and blocked a kick from a Britannian soldier just in time. The Britannian soldier quickly pinned him down.

"That's enough mindless murder-" the soldier was saying.

"Wait I'm not one of them!" Lelouch interrupted.

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!" the soldier said sternly.

"Get off me!" Lelouch tried to kick him off. "I wasn't here by choice. That poison gas was made by Britannia wasn't it? Mindless murder. Why don't you just obliterate Britannia then?"

"Lelouch it's me Suzaku." The soldier took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Lelouch's childhood best friend.

"You…you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah well-"

The container of the supposed poison gas started lighting up as Suzaku reacted on instinct by placing his own gas mask on Lelouch and covered him on the ground. Suzaku waited for his death but it didn't come.

Both he and Lelouch looked back at the container only to find a beautiful green haired girl in a white straight jacket outfit.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku. This girl is supposed to be poison gas?" Lelouch demanded.

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing I swear." Suzaku replied as both them started to free the restraints on the girl.

"Stinking monkey being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you for going against your orders!" a military officer appeared with a couple of soldiers.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas." Suzaku protested.

"I would have you put for treason, but in light of your military achievements I'll be lenient on you and let you prove your loyalty by executing the terrorist." the officer held out a pistol in front of him.

"I can't do it sir. I will not shoot a civilian. I won't follow your orders." Suzaku responded to him.

"Very well then." the officer shot Suzaku at point blank.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out.

The soldiers readied their rifles. "Well Britannian schoolboy looks like this was not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl and kill this student." The truck behind Lelouch exploded taking them by surprise. Lelouch and the girl quickly made their escape.

**Code Gundam Musou**

"They got away and you call yourself the Royal Guards?" Bartley asked angrily.

"Forgive me my lord. The blast took us by surprise and cut us off from the-"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?"

"The plan must move forward to the next phase." Prince Clovis cut in.

"B-But your highness" Bartley stuttered.

"If knowledge gets out I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you to destroy Shinjuku ghetto. Leave no one alive!" Clovis commanded.

Allelujah intercepted Prince Clovis' order on the Britannians' channel "I've intercepted a transmission from Prince Clovis to destroy Shinjuku ghetto and kill everyone. Permission to intercept?"

"Permission granted." Tieria replied.

"Give them hell Allelujah!" Lockon shouted on the channel.

"This is Arios Gundam commencing intervention!" Arios Gundam moved to intercept the Britannian army.

Kallen is somewhere trying to shake off her pursuers when two beams of pink light came down on the enemy Sutherlands chasing her. She looked up to see her savior turned out to be an orange and white plane like vehicle emitting a trail green particles that make it seems heavenly.

"Whoever that was thanks." Kallen said.

Alleluja continued on to intercept the rest of the army. "No innocent civillians will get hurt on my watch." He dived down toward the enemy Knightmares and rapidly shot them down in bursts. "Though these Knightmares pale in comparison to mobile suits in weaponry and armor, they move pretty fast on their feet."

"Sir, we have lost all communications with all our units and our radar is being disrupted!" an officer on Clovis' G-1 base stated.

"What? Well get our communication back on and get the radar fixed then!" Clovis ordered.

"We're trying sir but it's nothing is working. It appeared an outside source is behind all this." The officer replied.

Clovis growled before seeing an explosion through the view of his command base. "What was that?!" Clovis asked in surprised.

Everyone on board looked out the window to see their Knightmares and air and ground forces being easily taken down by what appeared to be an orange fighter shooting pink light at them.

"The hell is this? What is that machine?" Clovis asked with horror in his voice as he saw his forces trying to enter the ghetto get decimated within minutes.

"That should take of any forces trying to enter the ghetto now moving on to take out the remaining enemy machines." Allelujah noticed something odd. "Huh? Are the enemies fighting themselves? Could be the resistance fighters in stolen machines I'll wait this out and see. "

Alleluja observed the one sided massacre as one side moved in perfect coordination against their enemies in wiping them out. The way they defeated their enemies reminded how Sumeragi planned out the Gundam interventions all those years ago.

He then noticed a Sutherland hiding in one of the building. "I guess he's the leader hiding while watching over the battle and coordinating their moves. He must be using the IFF tags on the stolen machines to confuse the enemies. I'd say that's pretty clever."

He saw a white Knightmare coming toward Sutherlands effortlessly taking them out one by one and contacted Tieria. "Tieria there seemed to be a new model. How should I go ahead against him?"

"See if you can disable and get any information on it. If not you might as well destroy it." Tieria suggested.

The white Knightmare is the Lancelot proceeding to attack the Sutherland hiding in the building until Arios moved in the way and transformed in front of it. This surprised the pilot who turned out to be Suzaku as he never saw a machine that could transform like this. He looked closely at the machine and assumed it to be an oversized Knightmare at least three times the size of a normal one however this machine looked more human than any Knightmare Frame.

Arios shot at the Lancelot who raised its arm to block the attack with its Blaze Luminous shield. Allelujah was surprised by this as he has not heard of any Knightmare equipped with beam technology. This made it more urgent to capture the machine as intact as possible.

Lancelot dashed forward from side to side to confuse the enemy and jumped to do a spin kick. Arios quickly evaded by jumping into the air and struck back with its own kick.

Lancelot quickly moved its arm to block as it could not react fast enough to dodge in such short range. The force of the kick damaged the arms where they were rendered inoperable and forced the Lancelot to the ground.

Arios quickly moved to disabled the machine shot limbs of Knightmares to prevent it from moving.

"Damn the Lancelot is in no condition to fight!" Suzaku swore in frustration.

"If this guy was in a mobile suit he could have given me a problem." Allelujah commented on the skills of the young pilot.

As he turned on the speaker to speak to the pilot of the Lancelot, he heard an unexpected announcement.

"Attention all forces are to cease fire at once! I, Clovis third prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of all buildings and property. All casualties whether Britannians or Elevens shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered. Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting." Clovis publicly announced throughout the ghetto.

"That was unexpected." Allelujah commented on the sudden announcement. "Guess he accepted his defeat and decided to cut his loss."

He turned his attention back to the disabled Lancelot and carried it through Arios to over the where the Japanese resistance fighters were gathered. He gently placed the Lancelot down. The

Japanese held mixed reactions when they saw his Gundam of awe, fear, surprise, or maybe all. He opened his cockpit and exited Arios with his visor concealing his face. Some the resistance fighters raised their gun at him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the Japanese named Tamaki demanded.

Just as Allelujah raised his hand to mean no hand the red Glascow he saved from before stopped by the resistance fighters and its pilot, Kallen, exited out.

"Wait! He is not an enemy. He saved from two Sutherlands that almost caught me."

"Really?" Ohgi was surprised. "I have to thank you for protecting her. Who are you by the way?"

"I cannot reveal my name now, but I will tell you that I am a Gundam Meister that piloted this mobile suit." Allelujah pointed to Arios. "Also if you're wondering, I am not a resistance fighter. I just couldn't let the Britannians kill Japanese civilians and get away with it."

The resistance fighters were surprised that this man called them Japanese instead of Elevens. Usually, people of other nationalities couldn't care less about people who are called Numbers now by the Britannians.

"If so thank you. I guessing you're responsible for the destruction of the rest of the rest of the Britannian forces." Allelujah nodded his head in response.

"By the way, do you know who was leading us?" Ohgi asked the mysterious pilot.

"No, I'm afraid not though this person was one hell of a strategist to coordinate you guys like that." Allelujah said.

"Look I'm making sure the people in the ghetto was alright. Also I have to deal with this thing." Allelujah pointed to the disabled Lancelot.

He got into his Gundam and flew away to another area close to the site of the destroyed Britannian forces. Arios forcefully opened the cockpit of the Lancelot to let its pilot and to Allelujah's surprise, a boy who looks like he should be in high school is piloting.

"Look I only want the Knightmare not its pilot. I'll let you go this time." Suzaku could only leave as he was in no position to argue against the Gundam.

He then left the site leaving a certain research development truck with a certain loopy scientist. "Though I lost my Lancelot, that machine is interesting as it took down that many Knightmares singlehandedly. It also appears to have a weapon similar to the VARIS Rifle I'm developing. I wonder how it works and that green particles it emit." The scientist named Lloyd Asplund inside wondered.

"This is Allelujah, I've just completed my mission and is returning back to base. I destroyed the enemy forces before they could harm too many Japenese civilians in Shinjuku." Allelujah reported to his team as he flew Arios away from the site of the battle.

"Not so fast. I want you to check on whether the poison gas is this immortal girl they've been experimenting or not." Tieria said. "If you find her, bring her back here so we can find more about the Geass Dictorate." Tieria uploaded a picture of a green-haired girl.

"Alright, roger that. I'm search for her with my Optical Camouflage to disguise myself." Allelujah responded. His Gundam turned invisible, but a keen eye can actually spot it with a binocular. He flew over the ghetto looking for any signs of her. He eventually found her with a raven-haired boy leaving the ghetto.

He transformed his machine and took off the camouflage as he landed in front of them. This took them by surprise as they did not expect a giant robot to appear out of nowhere. He checked his radar to see if there anyone else in the area and found none before exiting the machine.

"Who are you?" Lelouch took a defensive stance in front of the girl.

"I'm not with the Britannians if that's what you're thinking and don't worry I have no intention of harming either of you. However, I must take you along with the girl since you seem associated with her." Allelujah told the boy as he motioned them toward his Gundam.

"Why should we come with you?" questioned Lelouch.

"You do realized I could have easily killed you and just take her right?" the Gundam Meister responded. "Besides I stopped the Britannian force headed by Clovis from harming any of the civilians in the ghetto."

This surprised Lelouch as he took a good look at Arios as what he assumed to be an oversized Knightmare that's about three times the size of a normal one. He sighed in resignation and went into the Gundam with the girl.

Allelujah turned on the camouflage on his mobile suit and flew up into the air in the direction of his team's secret base.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Knight Gundam stood on his knees on the moon of his home dimension looking at his destroyed world. "My god . . . I'm too late. They are already making their move onto the world of Geass. I must bring help and warn the others about this."

Knight Gundam raised his sword and teleported away.

**Code Gundam Musou**

"Well it appeared this world will be interesting to destroy after all and what more is that our old enemies are here as well." a blonde man with a white mask and white military uniform said in the shadows.

"I don't care as long as I get to fight that Krugis punk and do more fun things with the lives of the innocents." snorted a man in his late thirties with red hair and wearing a crimson pilot suit.

"Devil Gundam and the Musha Gundams should be making their moves right now on the Geass Directorate. Their plan would simply be a nuisance to us. Honestly, humans are so arrogant that they think they can achieve something as big as slaying the gods." the blonde man spat.

"Say where boss and his crew are anyway?"

"He said that he had to deal with something in another dimension about high moral idealistic fools."

"Hmmmph whatever I'll just go ahead down to see if the Middle East is anything like I remembered in my world. Maybe I'll spur some terrorist activities against Britannia since people are always eager to fight them."

"Do as you please, I have only business with a certain coordinator and former mobile armor pilot. I'm going to go check on the progress on construction of Dark Matter Genesis while we're waiting."

Note:

Starwars349: Paptimus Scirocco and The O will now be a part of the story since somebody wanted him in.

Revan193: Don't worry about being too dependent on one type of technology. I planned on having the other pilots showing off especially Domon and Master Asia when they're fighting together.

If you want CG/Gundam Musou pairings I'm all for it, but I've never written something like that before. I will try my best at it. Pm or send it in reviews and we'll see what happens.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I will try to put in some of the teenage pilots in Ashford Academy since someone suggested it.

Age 18: Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala

Age 17: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabera Winner

Age 16: Shinn Asuka and Banagher Links

These are the pilots I've selected to go Ashford.

Chang Wufei is not included in this group as he will be part of another going to the Chinese Federation.

Loran and Turn A Gundam will come in the second part of the story. I just think that bringing Turn A is overkill despite not needing to use the Butterfly system and nukes yet. Also I make Funnels and DRAGOONS work in atmosphere since we all know Code Geass don't have space Knightmares.

As for CG/GM pairing, I will try out Ribbons x C.C. since they are so similar I thinks it would be interesting to try.

Current regular forces and ships:

Note: Some mobile suits and ships will remain in space onboard Celestial Being to guard it.

**Gundam U.C.**

1xRa Cailum, 1xRewloola, 210xEndra, 30xGwaban, 24xGwadan, 120xSalamis 70xClop, 9,000xJegan, 13,000GM III, 16,000xGeara Doga, 3,000xGaza-D, 6,000xGaza-C

**Gunam Wing**

4,000xTaurus, 18,000xLeo, and 7,000xVirgo

**Gundam 00**

1xCelestial Being, 1xPtolemy

**Gundam Seed**

1xMinerva, 1xArchangel, 1xEternal

**Chapter 2 Things Are In Motion**

Arios returned to the secret hangar for Gundams of Celestial Being without anyone noticing. Lelouch and the green –haired girl exited Arios safely and saw three people already standing there with three other Gundams in the hangar. One looked Irish, one had purple hair and wore glasses, and one looked of Middle Eastern descent.

"Who is the schoolboy?" Lockon asked.

"I don't know. He was with her when I found them, so I brought him along in case he might know something." Allelujah looked toward the two that's the subject of the conversation now.

Lelouch thought about how to answer to these people and decided to use his Geass to get answers to his questions. "Who are you people?" Hoping his power work as it worked before during the Shinjuku battle.

The meisters just stared at him before Tieria spoke up. "Unless we trust you, you're not getting any vital information out of us."

Lelouch was surprised and tried again. This time Lockon spoke up. "Umm dude, what's with the red eye trick you're doing? It doesn't seem like a natural thing to me."

Lelouch sighed in defeat and thought out what dangers he might be in. He took account of the four Gundams that looks significantly different than any Knightmare he seen and figured today was an unlucky day for getting involved in very big things.

"Do you mind explaining who you are? What you were doing in the Shinjuku ghetto and that thing you were doing with your eye?" Tieria asked while keeping a neutral expression.

Lelouch does not feel like angering the four men with obviously dangerous secret weapons, but felt that it's best to give his school alias. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I was there by accident and had no intention getting involved with the terrorists. I met this girl who I thought was dead at first when she got shot in the head. Turned out it seemed she's immortal and gave this power to command people to do what I want by making eye contact."

"Well it didn't work on us." Lockon commented on the boy's power.

"It worked on the Britannian soldiers back in the Shinjuku ghetto though I don't know why you guys are immune to it."

"That's because they're not from here." the green-haired girl finally contributed to the conversation. "If I guess, I'd say you people are from another world."

"You may call me C.C. as I no longer cared for my real name. By the way, the power I gave to him is called Geass which is called the power of the kings." the girl finally introduced herself.

She looked at Setsuna in the eyes because she sensed something from him. "You're not a normal human are you?"

"I am Setsuna F. Seiei and I am a Gundam meister for Celestial Being. I am also an Innovator, an evolved human who can use quantum brainwaves to communicate with others that can use it. " Setsuna replied.

C.C. blinked, seeing as she has no idea what quantum brainwaves and or what an Innovator is. It does sound interesting since the description reminds her a little bit of the power of Geass.

Tieria groaned because Setsuna told the girl who he is and what he can do. "Setsuna please don't just tell that anyone. We don't even know if she is part of any group."

"It'd be rude of us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Lockon Stratos. I too am a Gundam Meister."

"My name is Allelujah Haptism and it's the same thing for me. Nice to meet you."

"I am Tieria Erde." Tieria introduced himself and a little frustrated that his fellow pilots just practically threw out their code names in the open like that.

"What is Celestial Being?" Lelouch questioned as it sounded a like an organization since these people possesses dangerous weapons.

"Celestial Being is a private military organization bent on eradicating war by force." Lockon answered. "Although we're not here to answer your questions, you and she are here to answer ours. She is the reason we're in Japan or Area 11 as you Britannians called it."

Lelouch looked at them suspiciously before C.C. said something. "How much do you know about me?"

"We don't know much about you other than the fact that you are immortal though we do know about the Thought Elevators, Sword of Akasha, Ragnarok Connection, and even the Geass Directorate." Tieria stated while staring C.C. in the eyes.

C.C.'s face finally showed surprise and Lelouch looked questioningly at everyone, but she controlled herself back into a neutral expression. "How do you know about them?" she questioned them.

"Would you believe us if we told you a giant robot knight that can travel across dimensions told us?" Lockon asked half-jokingly.

C.C. decided she might as well not be surprised anymore as the idea seemed ludicrous and Lelouch looked confused. "Really, did he tell you everything about it?"

"Yes and what the Britannian Emperor is trying to achieve will only destroy the individuality of everyone that make up what we know as humanity. Humans cannot achieve peace through such a meaningless way because there will be no real humans." Setsuna said.

"True, it would destroy our individualities, but is humanity as it is worth existing?" C.C. asked.

"Peace can only be achieved when humans come to a true understanding amongst themselves. In order to create the future that everyone desired we must change ourselves. That is the way to tomorrow." Setsuna answered.

C.C. looked at him for a moment then smiled. "You spoke truthfully about what you really think. I can see that in your eyes and voice. They do not carry any amount of hesitation or nervousness."

Lockon whispered to the other Gundam Meisters. "Don't you guys think she resembles Ribbons a little bit?"

Tieria groaned quietly at the idea of a second Ribbons Almark and saw they are alike. Allelujah couldn't help but agreed.

Lelouch felt annoyed being left out of the conversation. What intrigued him was the mention of his father trying to achieve peace through somehow destroying humanity. "What are you talking about?"

"Care to be honest with who you are your majesty?" Lockon smirked at Lelouch's shocked expression.

"How do you know who I am?" Lelouch demanded angrily.

"Actually I was just guessing based on Marrianne's maiden name, you just revealed yourself immediately. As I thought, you are Lelouch vi Britannia." Lockon confirmed.

Lelouch was embarrassed he revealed himself so easily and the other Gundam Meisters were a little surprised that a prince was in hiding is in front of them. Tieria looked at Lelouch closely and saw that he resembled a picture of a much younger Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Lelouch our goal is to stop Britannia and your father's insane plan. Do you want to join us?" Setsuna asked a surprised Lelouch.

"Why? What else could I gain from possibly join forces with strangers I just met other the defeat of Britannia and my father?"

"You have a sister who should be blind and crippled right?" Lelouch nodded. "We can give her eyesight and legs back."

Lelouch was surprised then demanded "How? Not even the best doctor in Britannia could give either back to her."

"We have far more advanced medical treatments and technology that your world doesn't have." Tieria stated as a matter of fact.

"As a sign of goodwill we will be willing to help your little sister for free of charge. It can't hurt to try if you believe nothing will change right?" Lockon put on his friendliest smile and gave out his hand to shake.

Lelouch couldn't help but feel hopeful. He thought about it and shook Lockon's hand. "If you help my sister with her legs and eyesight I will help you guys with fighting Britannia."

Lockon smiled and said "Don't worry about it. We'll come for you and your sister in twelve days. We will have the doctors and equipment by then. Allelujah, can you help him get back to where he lives?"

"Sure, no problem." Allelujah nodded and gestured for Lelouch to come. They left the secret base, leaving C.C. with the others.

Tieria turned to C.C. "We would like you talk with our allies hidden in another base." He turned to a terminal connected to a large screen and Ribbons' face appeared.

"Tieria have you found anything interesting or this a social call from you?" Ribbons smirked.

"We found the immortal girl that the Britannians were experimenting on." Tieria replied with a slight tick mark on his head.

Ribbons turned his eyes toward C.C. and the two stared at each other with neutral expressions on their faces. "Hello and what is your name?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking for my name?" the girl asked cooly.

Ribbons blinked and then gave a slight smile. "Of course it was a little rude of me I supposed. My name is Ribbons Almark."

"You can call me C.C."

"I take it that the Britannians have been experimenting on you for your immortality?" Ribbons asked.

"Yes that is true." replied C.C.

"Would you mind tell us about the location of the Geass Directorate?"

"I'm afraid what I can tell you now are not current information as their location has been moved to somewhere else a long time ago."

Ribbons closed his eyes for a few seconds and turned to his former enemies. "Please keep a close eye on her. Also we'll be arriving in Japan and the Chinese Federation to assist in fighting Britannia. Our forces will arrive with a couple of ships, including the Ra Cailum, Rewloola, Archangel, Minerva, Eternal, and Ptolemy. I will leave the innovades behind to finish production of the GN-Xs."

"Ribbons, we found Lelouch vi Britannia and his little sister." Tieria stated.

Ribbons blinked and put his finger underneath his chin. "This is interesting. Does he have any personal grudge against his homeland like the files I found suggested?"

Tieria nodded before Lockon spoke up. "He agreed to work with us in exchange for giving her little sister's eyesight and legs back. Do you think you can send some doctors down here to help?"

"Don't worry, I'll send you what you'll need within twelve days when we arrive."

"Thanks."

"If that's all, I'll disconnect now."

"Allelujah just happened to capture the remains of a new experimental Knightmare Frame today."

"I'll send some engineers to take it apart and see what we can do with it."

"That's everything we have to cover for today." Ribbons nodded and disconnected from Gundam meisters.

"Well that takes care of that." Lockon and the Gundam Meisters looked toward C.C. "Now how do we deal with you? Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but if you order some pizza I'll be willing here to stay." C.C. stated.

The Gundam Meisters blinked in surprise as they did not expect pizza would be the first thing she demands. Lockon took out his cellphone and put in Allelujah's number.

"Yes?" Allelujah answered the phone.

"By the way, can you pick up some pizza from Pizza Hut on your way?" Lockon asked.

"Sure, why?" a puzzled Allelujah asked.

"It's what the girl wants if she's going to stay here with us."

"Okay, I'll pick up a large or two."

Lockon put away his cell phone and turned to Allelujah. "Okay when Allelujah gets back, you'll have your pizza."

C.C. nodded and smiled friendly. "As long as it's like this I'll cooperate. Do you mind if I talk with this Ribbons friend of yours? He seems to be able to hold an interesting conversation."

"Hm? Someone wants to talk to Ribbons?" The thought ran through the Gundam Meisters.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Next day came and Lelouch had to deal with creating a fit budget plan for the school clubs. He spotted Kallen being alone and decided to confirm his suspicion.

Kallen saw him approaching her. "Can I help you with something?"

Lelouch activated his Geass. "I want answers."

"Of course." Kallen obeyed under the power of Lelouch's Geass.

"Were you the one piloting the red Glascow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes." Kallen answered.

"Why are you involved with terrorism?"

"I am Japanese though I'm half Britannian."

Shirley was walking by and noticed both of them through the window.

Lelouch's Geass wore off on Kallen. "Is there something you needed?" Kallen asked not aware of what just transpired.

"No I got what I wanted here." Lelouch started walking before turning back to face her with his Geass activated. "Oh wait just to be sure. Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" asked a confused Kallen.

"It's not working? What is going on here?" thought Lelouch as tried to think a way without making this girl more suspicious.

"Hey! Lulu! Kallen!" Lelouch turned around to see the voice belonged to Shirley waving at them. "Lulu, it's your turn to set up for class."

"Oh crap. I gotta get going or I'll be late." Lelouch quickly ran away to get away from Kallen.

Later, Lelouch took Kallen to a tour around the clubhouse. They were about to speak when the other members of the student council came and Milly brought food she prepared from the kitchen. Kallen got soaked a little bit in champagne when Shirley objected to Rivalz suggesting a toast.

Lelouch brought a change of clothes for Kallen as she is taking a shower. Lelouch had planned for a phone call to divert Kallen's attention away from him.

The next day, Suzaku Kururugi was arrested falsely for the murder of Prince Clovis since a scapegoat was needed to take the blame. Lelouch made his first appearance as Zero in public and successfully rescued Suzaku with Kallen and Ohgi's help. Though grateful, Suzaku refused to join Zero and still believed in changing things from inside the system.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Days went by as news of Zero's rescue of Suzaku was a popular topic in a lot of conversations. Lelouch woke up and prepared himself for another day. He heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it.

Lelouch opened the door and found Lockon and Allelujah standing there. "So, you ready for the big day?" asked a Lockon.

"Not yet, could you please come and meet my sister and explain to her about the treatment?"

"Sure." replied Lockon as he and Allelujah was shown inside to where her little sister, Nunnally, was.

"Lelouch is there someone with you?" asked Nunnally. "I heard some different footsteps."

Lelouch held her hand and told her that Lockon and Allelujah are here to help her gain her eyesight and legs back. Nunnally was skeptical at first until she held their hands.

She found that they were honest about their intention of helping her and good people. Strangely though, she felt as though they went through a lot of struggles in life which made her curious.

Lockon showed Lelouch and Nunnally to the car they'll be driving to their base. Sayoko, the maid placed in charge of Lelouch and Nunnally's protection, came along to assist the young girl.

They arrived at their base without drawing anyone's attention. They were now in front of the doosr to the room full of medical equipment and doctors provided by Archangel and Ribbons.

One of the doctors came through the doors and approached Nunnally. "Are you Nunnally?"

"Yes." Nunnally confirmed.

"Please come with us we'll begin your treatment."

Nunnally turned her head toward her brother. "Brother, will it be okay?"

"Don't worry Nunnally, I'm sure it's safe. These people are professional after all."

"Right you are young man." said the doctor.

"Now please come so we may begin."

Nunnally nodded and Sayoko helped Nunnally into the room. Three hours passed and Lelouch couldn't help but feel anxious hoping the treatment would work.

A nurse came out of the room and walked up to him. "Lelouch can please come in here?"

Lelouch looked toward her and hoped nothing went wrong. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. You may have to come in. The doctor is awaiting your presence." Lelouch obliged and came into the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Lelouch asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but nothing that is worse than before." the doctor replied.

"How did the treatments go?"

"We used nano technology to repair her legs successfully. After a month of rehabilitation, she will be able to walk freely again."

"That's good." Lelouch stated as he became more relaxed.

"About her eyes, we found that's some kind of mental barrier is responsible from preventing her from using her eyesight." The doctor looked up from a computer screen and at Lelouch. "Do you know of any traumatic event that might have to do with this?"

"Yes, it was the day our mother was murdered." answered Lelouch.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a minute and brought out a machines with three helmets attached with it. "We can use this machine to revisit this event in your sister's memory and help her deal with this traumatic event." the doctor suggested.

"If it might work, I'll go along with this. I just want my little sister to have her legs and eyes back." Lelouch said.

"Alright then, the two of you will need to wear the helmets and I have to monitor the machine and watch your progress. I'll get a third person to assist you." The doctor left the room for a moment.

Setsuna came in through the doors with the doctor.

"I'm here to help your little sister. He already explained to me what must be dealt with to help her." Setsuna stated.

"Alright let's get started then." The doctor said as he placed a helmet on Nunnally. Lelouch and Setsuna each placed a helmet on themselves.

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw Setsuna standing next to him.

"Where are we?" asked Setsuna as he took in his surroundings.

"We're at the Aries Villa..." Lelouch said shocked at where they are now.

Lelouch started walking toward the site of the most traumatic event in his sister's life. "This is where Nunally and I used to live before our mother died."

Gunshots ranged out throughout the hallway.

"Crap! Nunnally!" Lelouch yelled as he started to run to where his little sister would be with Setsuna following him. The two of them were now in the area with Nunnally near a woman with black hair and wore a light orange dress. This woman is Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother.

Lelouch went to Nunnally and hugged her. "Nunnally are you ok?" Lelouch asked softly.

"Big brother… mother is" Nunnally started sobbing.

"I know Nunnally." Lelouch started crying.

Setsuna watched the scene with a little sadness, but mostly anger at the people who would commit this kind of crime. Murder was one of the many things he hated because he was brainwashed by his former mentor, Ali Al Saachez, into killing his parents under the impression that it was for God. His eyes were opened to the ugly truth in the world ever since his time spent as a child went to hell.

Setsuna's coordinator's abilities warned him a nearby threat. "Lelouch get Nunnally out of here!" Setsuna yelled.

Lelouch reacted immediately and picked up her sister as he ran for cover. He managed to move just in time to avoid gunshots.

The one who fired the gunshots was a man in black body suit and wore a mask with the symbol of Geass on it. The man aimed again at Lelouch, but Setsuna reacted quickly by dashing forward and disarmed him.

Setsuna took the gun away from the assassin and moved away from him. He shot him in the head with perfect aim, but the man appeared unfazed as continued moving forward to Lelouch and Nunnally with a knife he draw out.

"Shit! Why won't he die?" thought Setsuna. He remembered that this was Nunnally's nightmare and knew that it must be up to her to face this adversary. He ran over to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Lelouch I know what must be done. Nunnally has to face her fears in order to break her away from this nightmare." Setsuna said to Lelouch.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm positive." Setsuna handed the gun to Nunnally and went to slow the assassin down.

"What is this? A gun?" asked Nunnally who was now scared of the thought of having a weapon that could kill anyone.

"Nunnally I know you're scared, but I need you to do this for yourself. I need you to shoot this man." said Lelouch as he tried to reassure his little sister.  
"But I can't see." she said.

"Then open your eyes, Setsuna is risking his life to stop this man from killing us. He is depending on you." Lelouch stated.

Nunnally was in inner conflict with herself about this. When Lelouch told her Setsuna is doing his best to protect them, she didn't want to burden anyone else anymore. She was gained the determination to open her eyes, took aim at the assassin and shot him straight through the heart.

Setsuna saw this and smiled as he and the siblings leave the dream world behind them.

Lelouch woke up and took off the helmet and he saw Setsuna looking at him. "You alright?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lelouch said. "Who was that guy with the Geass symbol on his mask?"  
Setsuna Shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to have dream of getting assassinated."

"It seems everything went well." the doctor said as he got up from the screen he was looking at. "Let's go check on your sister."

Everyone in the room turned their attention toward Nunnally.

"Nunnally are you ok?" Lelouch asked softly.

Nunnally opened her eyes for the first time in seven years and saw Lelouch. "Big brother is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it's me Nunnally." Lelouch started to tear up and hugged her little sister.

Lelouch faced Setsuna and the doctor and bowed once in gratitude. "You have my thanks. You have given me back something that Britannia could never give."

"Do you want to join us in our fight against Britannia?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, I will make sure that they don't harm any more people." Lelouch said determinedly.

Setsuna nodded and gestured for him to follow him. "Come with me, you'll need to know what we'll be dealing with."

Both them left the room as Lelouch ordered Sayoko to look after Nunnally.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Charles zi Britannia, the emperor, is sitting in his office thinking about an event he never thought would happen.

Nunnally defied his Geass. How did she do it? He never thought the girl would have that much will power in her due to her gentle nature.

A petite pink-haired girl walked into the room. "Is something troubling you dear?"

Charles looked at her and couldn't help but feel that it's very weird to think of her wife in a young girl's body. "Yes, Nunnally broke my Geass on her." Charles said.

The girl blinked in surprise. "Really? Who knew she had the will power to do it?" she stated.

"I hope this doesn't come back to bite me."

"Oh, are you scared?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm more worried that's something going that I don't know." Charles admitted.

"Especially the strange disturbance that V.V. and I felt at least a month ago. It felt like multiple humans with power greater than that of Geass, but I don't know."

"Do you think this disturbance will interfere with the plan?"

"I hope this isn't an ill omen." Charles frowned as thought of multiple scenarios where things can go wrong. He saw a message appeared on a computer screen and looked at it.

"What!?" Charles yelled out in disbelief.

The girl looked at him in confusion.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Somewhere along the coastal area of the Britannian homeland stood a Gundam in red samurai armor with various weapons. This Gundam was known as the mysterious Musha Gundam.

Musha Gundam looked at the ruined site of the destroyed Thought Elevator in the world. "The target has been annhilated. The emperor and Geass Directorate will become even more despeate to claim as many Thought Elevators as possible." Musha Gundam spoke in an electronic voice.

He looked around at the wreckage of multiple Knightmares that were unfortunate enough to stand in his way. He left no survivors in the heavily guarded area. "Humans are weak. Their only purpose is to destroy themselves to become fuel for my power."

He started walking away, knowing that his objective is completed. Before reinforcements from the Britannian military could come, he was nowhere to be found.

The same attack has been committed on the other Thought Elevator in the Britannian homeland.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for updating so late, but I'm a really lazy person to tell the truth. I don't know how some people can write at least 10,000 words per chapter weekly. I'll write 3,000 to 5,000 at least per chapter.

Added pilots from Gundam Universe:

Rey Za Burrel/Legend Gundam(I just like his gundam. That's why I'm bothering to put him in.)

Lunamaria Hawke/Impulse Gundam

Beecha Oleg/Hyaku Shiki

Elle Vianno/Gundam

Roux Louka/Gundam

Emma Sheen/Super Gundam

**Chapter 3 United Worlds Federation**

"My lady, the Middle Eastern Federation has surrendered." a bespectacled black-haired man named Guilford said.

"Excellent, with this Area 18 is effectively established." a woman with violet hair Cornelia li Britannia said.

"Now, I must go to Area 11 as their new viceroy and captured that criminal who killed my brother. Go and make sure the preparation is ready."

"Yes, my lady." Guilford saluted and left.

"I will avenge Clovis' murder by bringing you to justice Zero!" Cornelia thought.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Lelouch followed to Setsuna to a room filled with many people of different ages and looks. Setsuna gestured toward his fellow Gundam Meisters. "You already know my friends." Setsuna then directed Lelouch's attention to the other ace pilots.

"They are other people that came here with us from other dimensions." Lelouch was shocked that there was people from more dimensions. He thought that it was just people coming from only one.

"How many different dimensions have you guys come from?" Lelouch asked.

"Just five right now if you don't count different time periods in the Universal Century timeline." Setsuna replied.

"How big of a fighting force are you guys?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"The force we have right now is around 60,000 mobile suits and ships in Japan right now. It's only half of our total forces since we already have more mobile suits being produced." Setsuna stated.

Lelouch was shocked that there was such a large force in Japan without the Britannian noticing. "But that's a force big enough to wipe out the Britannian military in Japan within a day and one of your mobile suit easily took out a hundred Sutherlands like they were nothing." Lelouch said now scared of what these people could be capable of.

"That was Arios, a Gundam." Setsuna said.

"A… Gundam? Lelouch asked, clearly never heard the term before.

"A Gundam is a special mobile suit whose performance is very high compared to a regular mobile suit." Setsuna informed Lelouch who got the idea.

"You saw what Arios did back at Shinjuku was not even close to its full potential." Allelujah joined in the conversation.

Setsuna nodded in agreement. "As powerful as a Gundam is, there are other mobile suits that aren't Gundam type and can actually stand up to them." Setsuna admitted as he remembered his battles with the Grahm Aker in the Susanowo and Bring Stabity in the Garazzo.

"How many mobile suits of such power are here right now?" Lelouch asked wanting to know the strength of these people.

"Around 40 mobile suits, but there a lot more than that in each of our home dimension." Lelouch's eyes widened at the answer because now he knew these people came from different worlds each that can easily defeat the military powers of his world single handedly.

"Lelouch, do you want to know what your father is really planning behind all these invasions in other countries and converting them into Areas?" Setsuna asked Lelouch and looked him in the eyes.

Lelouch was surprised and intrigued in what his father is rally after. "Yes, I would like to know what that man doing." Lelouch said with venom in his voice when he said man.

"Your father is planning to unite humanity into a single entity with a method known as the Ragnarok Connection." Ribbons said as he approached them.

"What is this Ragnarok Connection?" Lelouch asked.

"It's when a system called the Sword of Akasha uses a Code to destroy the Gods and unite all humans, living and dead, as a single being." Ribbons answered.

"To access this system, a Thought Elevator is needed which work through s person's memories or thoughts." Ribbons continued his explanation and told Lelouch what Knight Gundama told him and the other five pilots.

Lelouch was in deep thought about what he just learned. The pilots from the Gundam universes were waiting for what he has to say. Lelouch looked at all of them and finally came to a decision about what he wants to do. "Okay, I've decided that I want to help you guys defeat Britannia and prevent the emperor's plan from completing." Lelouch said.

"Why do you want to help us?" Char asked.

"One reason was that man abandoned me and my little sister without a single thought." Lelouch said coldly. "What you told me confirmed that man doesn't care about the lives that he took because of his actions."

"He thinks it'll be okay if he unites humanity through such a meaningless way that will only result in a stagnant humanity." Lelouch continued as he looked at everyone with no hesitation. "I want to ruin my father's plan so he can see that I'm not as weak as he said. I want to prove him wrong."

Char and a couple of other pilots were satisfied with Lelouch's response.

"Lelouch, are you Zero?" Lockon asked.

Lelouch nodded and Lockon smirked. "Nice show you put on when you rescued Suzaku Kururugi." Lockon praised Lelouch.

"Since you admitted to killing Clovis in public, the Britannians are going to hound you now." Allelujah said as he joined the group. "You sure no one knows who you are?"

"Don't worry; I made sure no one knew where I went or who I am." Lelouch assured him.

"Okay, now that we talked about Lelouch's amazing rescue let's discuss how to deal with the Britannian military presence in Japan." Ribbons said as everyone into the room paid close attention.

Chang Wufei spoke up. "Don't forget, we need to deal with the corruption in the Chinese Federation since they're likely to side with Britannia if the High Eunuchs are running the show."

"That's why we split into two groups to achieve our short term goals." Ribbons replied to the Chinese Gundam pilot.

"The group staying in Japan will consist of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah, Tieria, Domon, Kyoji, Banagher, Full Frontal, Haman, and me." Ribbons stated.

"I will trust Treize and Char to lead the other group going to the Chinese Federation." Ribbons continued with assigining the pilots into two groups.

"We will have to deplete the Britannian military forces here before the second group move to China." Ribbons replied.

"The new viceroy should be arriving any time now." Tieria stated.

"Really who could it be?" Lelouch asked.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia" Tieria replied as Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise. "You know her?" Tieria inquired.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, she was one of my siblings I had spent my childhood with." Lelouch answered truthfully.

"Unlike Clovis, Cornelia actually knows how to employ tactics in the battlefield and isn't an idiot." Lelouch continued to tell how much he knew about her.

"Don't worry, we aren't stupid or none of us would be standing alive." Duo said from the side of the room standing with his friends.

"Also we managed to get our hand on an experimental seventh generation Knightmare Frame from the Shinjuku incident," Lockon said. "The engineers took a look at it and said that we can mass produce our Knightmare Frames that can outclass the Sutherlands the Britannians have."

"We can have these Knightmares created for allies that we'll need to make to get the trust of the people of this world." Ribbons said as he went to a screen showing new Knightmare designs based on the Lancelot. "Unlike the Sutherlands, these mass produced designs will include beam weaponry and will gain flight capability in the future."

"We'll have to find a way to mass produce them here first and then find people in this world who are willing to fight alongside us." Heero pointed out.

Lockon looked around for someone he didn't see. "Umm, Heero do you know where Treize is?" Lokcon asked.

"He said he was gonna go straight to the Britannian military base and asked for all their data." Duo replied before Heero could say anything.

"What!?" Everyone except those from the After Colony timeline shouted.

"Oh don't worry, he got this. He is one hell of a speech maker." Duo assured them as he nonchalantly waved off concerns. "Hell, he even took over my world government in a few minutes. I'm sure he'll come up with something that will totally convince them."

Many people in the room were skeptical of this until they remembered how Treize was when they met him. Lelouch was the most surprised that a man would have thought of doing something dangerous as that and wondered if he's that capable as Duo says.

"Don't, worry Milliardo is with him, if anything happens he'll help him. He wanted to see the Britannian military is like." Trowa reassured everyone that Treize will be okay.

Lelouch raised his hand. "I do know of a group of Japanese resistance fighters that are willing enough to join us." Lelouch suggested as pilots for their new knightmares.

"Excellent, first we need to get a hold of a factory that we can use. Resources won't be a problem." Ribbons looked to Heero and Kira in the room. "Would you two mind using your specialty in hacking to acquire necessary resources and a facrtory to begin our Knightmare production?" Ribbons asked the two of the best hackers in existence.

"I'm sure we can get it done." Kira said as Heero nodded in agreement. Lloyd is going to have fun day when he check his data.

Char turned to face Lelouch. "Lelouch can you try get in contact with this group and get them to meet us in a few days?" Lelouch nodded.

"Lelouch you should head to your home with your little sister now." Ribbons handed Lelouch a small communicator. "This will allow you to get in contact with us."

"I'll be driving you guys home. Let's go get your sister." Lockon and Lelouch left the room to find Nunnally and Sayoko.

"Is everything going well Lelouch?" Sayoko politely asked Lelouch as both he and Lockon found her with Nunnally.

"Yes Sayoko, Lockon offered to drive us home." Lelouch said.

"Understood, I will help Nunnally to the car. The doctor left me instructions to help her go through rehabilitation."

Nunnally looked Lelouch. "Lelouch are we leaving?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, Nunnally."

"Aaaw I just made a new friend." Lelouch looked around to see a brunette around Nunnally's age that he didn't notice at first.

"Don't worry; we'll meet each other again. I can come visit you anytime if you want." the girl said loud enough to be heard, yet sounds a little quiet at the same time.

"Who is your new friend Nunnally?" Lelouch asked feeling a little embarrassed he didn't notice the girl sooner.

"Oh this is Tiffa Addill. She has been so nice to me and we became friends instantly." Nunnally happily announced as the girl addressed as Tiffa shyly looked away.

"Hello Tiffa, my name is Lelouch. I am Nunnally's older brother and thank you for keeping my sister company." Lelouch told Tiffa. "I'd be grateful if you can visit her sometimes. We live in the penthouse at Ashford Academy just so you know where to find us."

"Ok…" Tiffa said quietly.

"Nunnally we'll be going now."

"Okay Lelouch." Nunnally looked at Tiffa. "Don't forget to visit us; I'd really like to see you again." Nunnally said as she waved goodbye to Tiffa.

A boy around Nunnally's age with black hair and wore a red jacket came into the room with his hands in his pocket and stood beside Tiffa. "Made a new friend Tiffa?" the boy asked her.

"Yes, her name is Nunnally. How is the meeting Garrod?"

"It was pretty boring, but we already have a plan to set up a bigger base in Japan." Garrod replied as he looked one more time at Lelouch.

**Code Gundam Musou**

"Ggggrgh!" Charles growled out as he think about who could have possibly known about the Thought Elevators in the Britannian homeland and destroyed them despite heavy security placed to protect and hide their existence from the public. Who could have possible done it? Who or what force would dare to destroy two Thought Elevators at the same time? Charles was getting more worried as well as angry about the perpetrators of the attacks.

A short long blonde-haired boy walked into the room with a serious expression from the shadows. "I take it you just learned of the destruction of the Thought Elevators from a while ago?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Charles grunted as he looked at his twin brother and calmed down. "V.V. we'll need to speed things up and capture the other Thought Elevators and commence the plan before something like this happens again." Charles told the boy identified as V.V.

"True," V.V. nodded as he thought for a minute. "We will need to find out who caused these attacks and put a stop to it. Whoever did it have intelligence on the locations of the Thought Elevators we have and enough firepower to wipe out the security forces placed in their protection in very little time."

"I'm going back to the Geass Directorate now to make sure our research is going smoothly." V.V. stepped back into the shadows and left quietly.

Charles sighed and slumped back into his chair contemplating whether this plan will be worth the troubles coming up.

**Code Gundam Musou**

A plane landed at airport in Area 18 and a red-haired man in a business suit stepped out as he looked around. "Ah you know what they say, home sweet home even though technically it's not." The man smirked as he left to pick up his possessions and left the airport to get to a meeting.

A cab he rode in left as he got out. He went to an abandoned warehouse entered through its doors. An arm came out from the darkness attempted to grab at him, but he quickly countered by taking the arm and locked it behind the person who attempted to attack him. "Well isn't this a nice welcome party? I could get used to this." The red-haired man smirked as the lights in the middle of the warehouse flashed on.

There were many people of Middle Eastern descent standing as a group looking warily at him. One of them stepped forward and spoke. "Are you Ali al-Saachez?"

Ali al-Saachez let go of the man he was holding and kicked him hard into the side knocking him out. "Yes, I am the one and only." He spoke in a business manner as he adjusted his ties a bit.

"We have a lot to talk about if you say you know how to free ourselves from those damn Britannians." Another man in the group said.

"I know we have a lot to discuss and don't worry. I guaranteed that the Holy Britannian Empire won't know what them." Ali al-Saachez said with a malicious voice that chills everyone down their spine. "I have a few interesting things that will help you get you countries back."

The red-haired man stepped forward to the men with a folder in his hand. "Let's get on with the meeting shall we?"

**Code Gundam Musou**

Next day came; Lelouch was sitting in his classroom looking bored as he thought about his new allies for fighting Britannia. "With their help, I can defeat Britannia no doubt." Lelouch chuckled evilly in his mind as he took a brief glance at Kallen who happened to show up for class today. The teacher came in but what was surprised Lelouch was a few teenagers in the same school uniform he wore. The most alarming detail was that he remembered seeing them back at the meeting people from the Gundam universes.

The teacher went up to the front of the classroom and demanded the class' attention. "Today class we have some new students joining us. Why don't you all introduced yourself?" The teacher stepped forward and beckoned the new students.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet ya everyone." The boy with his brown hair done into a long braid behind his head waved friendly to everyone.

"My name is Quatre Rabera Winner, but you can just call me Quatre." Most of the students in the room were surprised at the unusual name for a boy who looked either Britannian or European.

"I am Banagher Links and I hope to have a great learning experience here."

"I'm Trowa Barton." Trowa said with a stoic demeanor.

"I am Heero Yuy." Some of the students started whispering about him being an Eleven much to Kallen and Lelouch's annoyance, but were shut up by the dark glare Heero gave them. Everyone besides the Gundam pilots felt a chill went up their spine and shuddered. They instantly knew better than to mess with him.

The teacher stepped forward and raised his voice. "Now with introductions out of the way, please go take your seats." The boys nodded and went to their seat where all of them were pretty close to each other and Lelouch. "Okay, let's begin today's lesson."

Lelouch paid no attention to the lessons in classes for the rest of the day since he knew them very well after all. His attention was more focused on the Gundam pilots who became his classmates as Kallen was very interested in how Heero was somehow attending this school. Lunch period came as Lelouch went to speak the boys.

Duo turned his head and saw him. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"Some of us thought it would be better like this so that we can close contact with you." Quatre replied for Duo. "Just so you know, we already created our fake backgrounds that no suspecting Britannian would ever figure it out."

"Okay, but is there any other reason you're here?"

"You told us there are some people that you can trust to help us fight against Bitannia." Heero said after he looked around to make sure no one is listening into the conversation as he saw Kallen with a few other girls staring at him.

"Oh and by the way, we aren't the only ones in the school." Trowa informed the former prince.

"Who else is there?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"There are Shinn, Kira, Athrun, Lunamaria, Meyrin, and Lacus." Duo replied as he looked around at the other students. Some of them are staring at them, mostly girls whispering excitedly among themselves about the new students.

"Wait about of those of you with Japanese names?" Lelouch got worried and remembered about how honorary Britannians received harsh treatment from a majority of the Britannian population.

"Don't worry about us. We set up our fake background to make us honorary Britannians just in case." Heero confirmed. "Lelouch, when can you bring your allies over to our base to see if they want to help us fight Britannia?"

"I can bring them over tomorrow if you'd like and don't worry about this group willing to fight alongside us. They are people who don't care too much about who they work with as long as Japan is free seeing as they worked with me despite my identity being a mystery." Lelouch assured the pilot of Wing Zero.

Heero nodded and left the group toward a certain girl that kept taking glances of him when no one's looking. Heero planned on keeping his distance until Kallen was alone with no one to find out about what he wants to ask.

"Heero, where are you going?" Quatre asked his friend.

"Just checking something out." Heero replied shortly, not stopping to look at Quatre. Duo just shrugged and told them Heero just act like that sometimes. The group moved on to talking about what the Gundam pilots think of the school and the settlement. Quatre was obvious about his opinion of the Japanese living in unfair conditions while the Britannians get to live in normal homes.

Heero found Kallen alone walking away quietly from the other students. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention as she turned around in surprise that she right in front of the new student. "Can I help you?" Kallen asked with her false persona on.

"I want to talk with you about something. Is that ok?" Heero told the red-haired girl. Kallen nodded as she walked with Heero farther away from the sight of other students. "Is there a reason you keep taking curious glances at me?"

Kallen was flustered as she tried to keep a straight face on. "W-what are you saying?"

"You looked at me with concerns despite the other Britannian students talking negatively about an Eleven being in this school. I take it you don't share the same opinion as the others?"

Kallen was surprised that Heero already figured that much about her and nodded slowly. Heero looked at her straight in the eyes and thought deeply for a minute.

"Thank you for answering my question but can I get your name?" Heero asked.

"You're welcome and it's Kallen Stadtfeld." She answered.

Heero nodded and started walking away until he stopped a short distance. "Oh and by the way, you don't have to keep that mask around me if you don't like. I know you don't like this fake persona you put on for others to keep them suspecting you." Heero told Kallen as she looked shocked at him.

"How much did he figure out about me?" Kallen thought as she saw Heero walked away. She was growing curious about the boy until she blushed and shook her head when she thought of something indecent.

Heero walked throughout the school while ignoring a few stares from other Britannian students. Most just didn't care at the moment and were talking about meaningless things in their lives. He saw Kira and the others as they too noticed him.

"Hello Heero," Kira waved as he greeted his comrade.

"Hello," hero greeted back as he looked at Shinn who was muttering about 'racist bastards the lot of them' "Shinn's having problems with the racist attitude that most Britannians have toward Japanese?" asked Heero.

Kira's blue-haired, childhood best friend nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure we can all understand how he feels. Denoting people's nationality to numbers is disgracing and nothing more than a show of arrogance." Athrun said with quiet anger.

"I just wish I could kick their ass already in the Destiny and take them down a notch!" growled lowly by Shinn as he glared back at anybody staring rudely at him.

Lunamaria lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "Seriously Shinn, you need to calm down more. You're already attracting attention to yourself." Lunamaria scolded her boyfriend.

Shinn sighed and ignored the other students. "Fine whatever." muttered quietly.

"How are you faring Kira? You have a Japanese name after all." Heero asked his friend who happened to be one of the nicest Gundam pilots he has ever met.

"Not bad, sure there are a few rude insults thrown at me here and there, but I just ignore them and stuck with Athrun." Kira replied. "How are the others doing here?" Kira asked back.

"Fine, it's not like Duo and I haven't done this." Heero stated.

Kira blinked in surprise. "You mean you already disguised yourself at a school before? I guess that explains why you're so calm about this."

"So what do we do now?" Meyrin looked around the school. "I mean I'm sure all of got adequate education and I'm not too fond of learning something biased the Britannians."

"I'd say let's group up with the others now." Athrun suggested. Everyone agreed immediately and just walked to find the others who happened to be looking for them as well.

The school day went out with Lelouch agreeing to bring the Japanese resistance fighters to the base to start recruiting more natives to fight the Japanese.

**Code Gundam Musou**

A battle is raging somewhere else in the universe as a crimson red and black Gundam that resembles the Gundam Exia with two GN Drives, a set of wings, a large sword on one shoulder, a shield on the others, and a rifle sword is battling with three other Gundams.

One looks like an upgraded Freedom Gundam with blue, red, and white. The second looks like a slimmer and graceful, green Wing Zero and the last looks like an upgraded Crossbone Gundam with various weapons and extra boosters equipped a large skull on its chest.

The three Gundams are desperately fighting together against the red and black.

"Give up! You three can't stop me from getting it!" the crimson Gundam said arrogantly in a slight demonic tone.

"Never!" The three responded in defiance.

"How stubborn can you fools be?" questioned the dark colored Gundam angrily as it charged at the three with its rifle sword raised to attack. The three opposing Gundams got ready in position to counter their enemy's incoming attack.

(Guess what three characters I'm referring to here. XD)

**Code Gundam Musou**

Next day came, as Lelouch in his Zero disguise leads Ohgi, Kallen, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Minami, Inoue, and Yoshida to the Gundam base in hoping to recruit them fight alongside the armies from the various Gundam Universes.

"Zero where are we going?" Ohgi asked curiously as he and the others follow Zero into a large abandoned building in the outskirt of the settlement. Zero contacted Kallen and told her to bring the others to meet new allies that will help them defeat Britannia and free Japan. Zero described these mysterious allies to Kallen as to literally having the powers to screw the Britannia army anytime they want. This piqued Kallen's curiosity and did as she was told.

"I'm just showing you a little surprise that will definitely increase our chances of defeating Britannia." Lelouch as Zero told the resistance fighters as he beckoned them into a secret elevator accessed by a hidden hand print scanner. The elevator took them far underground as it opened to let its passengers to get out.

Zero led the group through a door that revealed several mobile suits that looked different from each other in a hanger and saw their surprised faces as some were in awe of them. "Impressed? These are my allies I was talking about." Lelouch pointed to a group of people approaching them.

Kallen looked at the approaching people and recognized Heero and Duo among them.

"Surprised to see us Kallen?" Duo smirked as he hung an arm around Heero's shoulder. Heero ignored him and waved friendly to Kallen.

"Kallen do you know these boys?" asked Ohgi who was confused that these strangers knew Kallen.

"Who are you guys?" Tamaki demanded as he got in front of his friend.

"We are a group who aimed to take down Britannia and decided to start by freeing Japan." Ribbons replied, annoyed by Tamaki whom he already sees as a fool as the Japanese were surprised he called their homeland by its original name. "I'm sure you're already familiar with one of us back from the Shinjuku incident."

"You mean the one in that large orange Knightmare who helped us by fighting off most of the Britannians?" Ohgi asked surprised.

"Yes, you can see the Gundam that you called a Knightmare over there." Ribbons pointed for the Japanese to the far side of the hanger where Arios stood. They saw that he was right and lessen their suspicion down a bit though Tamaki was reluctant in trusting these people.

"Yes, Zero here told us you wanted free Japan right?" Heero asked the resistance fighters as Ohgi nodded in response.

"By the way, I do want to know who you guys are as much as Tamaki does. Who are you? Most of you don't look Japanese." Ohgi inquired. "Plus, Zero said you guys can increase our chances of beating Britannia."

"Well recently, we were just a group of soldiers each fighting to return to our own world." Ribbons told them as they looked confused by what he meant. "Just to clear up confusion, we are from different worlds or different Earths that were sent here by someone to stop Britannia from conquering the world."

The Zero's little group now looked skeptical at what Ribbons just told them. "What are you talking about? You people can't possibly be from other worlds!" Tamaki blurted out.

Lockon spoke up. "It's a very long story about how we all got here in the first place. Besides, all of us in our group don't like what Britannia has done to other countries and how they call other people numbers."

Ohgi and his friends liked what he said and could feel that he was being honest with them.

"We'll reveal more secrets to you later. First, Zero would you mind showing your identity to them? Hiding your true identity would only make it worse for you later if people found out considering your background." Heero told Zero as Ohgi and Kallen suddenly became curious.

Zero or Lelouch was shocked, but thought about how it would make sense for people to be distrustful of him if they ever found out after hiding himself for a long time. He agreed and took off his mask, revaling his identity. Kallen was the only one to recognize him immediately.

"You! You've been playing me all along weren't you?!" Kallen accused the former prince. Ohgi and the others were suddenly wary as they saw it a Britannian being Zero.

"Now now, let him introduce himself and explained his reasons." Ribbons tried to calm down the suspicious Japanese.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge in public, but my true identity is Lelouch vi Britannia, the elder son of Empress Marianne." Lelouch revealed shocking everyone but the Gundam pilots who already knew.

"What?!" Tamaki yelled out as he and his friends are suddenly suspicious of prince who was thought to be dead. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Lelouch chuckled a little darkly creeping out Tamaki and the others. "That's what the Britannian royalty thought when they bombed my home in Japan, but I survived along with my little sister. You should know I'm telling the truth. After all, Kallen you did see her."

"What is a Britannian prince like you trying to do?" demanded Kallen as she looked wary at him.

"I've already told. I want to defeat Britannia." Lelouch replied cooly.

"Why should we believe you?" Ohgi asked.

"Because I want to get revenge against Britannia for the Emperor abandoning me and my sister after admitting that he doesn't care about the murder of my mother!" Lelouch declared with clear anger rising in his voice. Ohgi and his group were surprised by what he said.

"It's the truth, I've found files on that the Emperor disowned Lelouch and his sister after they had a little argument. Lelouch was truthful about his feelings of being abandoned by his father when their mother just got murdered." Ribbons told them.

"Wouldn't you want to get revenge against your father for abandoning your mother?" Lockon asked rhetorically. Ohgi, Kallen and the others thought about it and admitted mentally that it would be what they would naturally do in Lelouch's shoes.

"He isn't one of those stereotypical Britannians who look down on others that I can assure you." Heero assured them to make sure they start trusting Lelouch. "He did help you guys out in Shinjuku and succeeded in his plan to rescue Kururugi didn't he?"

Ohgi relented and sighed as he accepted that Lelouch did pull off some miracles. "I guess you're right. He did help us a lot recently." Ohgi said as he scratches the back of his head with his hand.

"But are you sure?" Tamaki questioned incredulously.

"Ohgi's right, Lelouch did help us out. Plus, there these people with these giant Knightmares that can really help us out on the battlefield." Kallen said as the rest of her group agreed.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Ribbons asked as they nodded their head. "Excellent, you're all part of our alliance which everyone agreed before this meeting to call ourselves United Worlds Federation in public to announce our origins."

Kallen and her friends looked uneasy. "Are you going to tell the whole world you guys are from other dimensions?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, telling the world of our differing origins might not be taken seriously by some. However, those who believed us might learn to be wary of us once we show our fighting powers." Heero replied with a serious look on his face. "We started production of our own Knightmares based on the white Lancelot for you guys to use. Kallen you will be using a customized unit based on what Lelouch said about you."

Kallen looked surprised at Lelouch who simply gave a small smile. "I saw how good you fight in a Knightmare, so you'll be getting a customized unit to fight to your best potential."

"By the way guys," Lockon said to gather everyone's attention. "We received intel this morning that Cornelia will be setting a trap for Zero tomorrow in Saitama. She might try to make another Shinjuku incident to draw him out since she's amassing a big amount of forces."

"How dare those Britannians put our countrymen in dangers!?" Tamaki yelled out in anger.

"This is where we will make our public appearance to the world. We secretly convinced Cornelia to make the battle live on television through a spy. We also got a man named Diethard Ried to film the battle as well worldwide to make everybody knows about it." Ribbons informed everyone.

"Tomorrow, just watch how we fight and make our big public debut. Okay?" Lockon said with a confident smile. "You guys will help us out as part of our ground troops for now since you know the area than our soldiers. Lelouch you will help direct their movements to help protect civilians."

Lelouch nodded without having any problem with this. "I can easily do that."

"Alright get rested up for tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do." Ribbons told everybody as the day was soon over. The world will witness history in the making tomorrow.

**Code Gundam Musou**

The next day, the Britannian forces under Cornelia's command arrived near the Saitama Ghetto. Preparations for the coming battle has begun as Cornelia is discussing with her advisors and officers about the conditions and expected results of the battle in her G-1 Base.

"Are all of our soldiers in position?" demanded Cornelia as she looked over the map with her advisors.

"Yes, my lady. The Saitama Ghetto is completely surrounded." a tall man with light brown hair and a diagonal scar across his face replied. This man is Andreas Darlton, one of Cornelia's two well-known, loyal subordinates.

"What about the expected loss of workers needed for production?"

"We looked over the population in the ghetto and calculated within in our accepted range of loss. More than half of the population also supports the Yamato Alliance hiding there." Darlton stated.

Cornelia looked over to a small group of officers to the left of the map. "You are the men who served under Clovis?" The new viceroy asked.

One of them nodded. "Yes, your highness. We previously served un Clovis' command."

"Good, can you tell me what seems similar about the condition here?" Cornelia inquired to see if they recognize anything.

"Umm… I'm not sure what I'm looking at your highness." The officer answered meekly.

"This is set up to replicate the Shinjuku incident." Cornelia told them as she looked over the map again. "If I guessed Zero's personality correctly, he won't resist another chance to make a fool out of Britannia. I've already had this prepared to be broadcasted live to all of Area 11 when Zero appears for everyone to watch his defeat."

"Your highness shall we begin the operation now?" Darlton asked.

"Yes, get to your postion Darlton and wait for my command." ordered Corneila.

"Yes Princess Cornelia." Darlton made his way toward his Gloucester, a Knightmare Frame superior to the Sutherland in terms of performance.

'Soon Zero will be dealt with and Clovis can rest in peace.' Cornelia thought with conviction in her heart to kill Zero.

**Code Gundam Musou**

A tall man at the age of 31 with indigo eyes and sandy brown hair just set up cameras in high building near the Saitama Ghetto. He received a tip of there being a massacre going to happen in the ghetto and that Zero will make an appearance there and something else that will shake the world.

"This better be worth it because Zero is the only thing worth my attention." Diethard Ried thought out loud as shooting can now be heard throughout the ghetto. "Well looks like it started; better make sure the whole world can see this. This mysterious source gave me a connection to broadcast this live to the whole world."

The cameras now show several Japanese victims getting mercilessly slaughtered as people watching the broadcast worldwide had mixed reactions. Most of those in Britannian royalty and nobility were indifferent, but one princess with pink hair in Area 11 was shocked that Cornelia was ordering the soldiers to do this without her knowing.

"H-how could you do this sister?" Princess Euphemia was horrified and shocked at the slaughter of unarmed Japanese civilians.

People throughout the world shook their head in disgust at the live broadcast of Britannia's cruelty.

"What this?" Diethard wondered as he watches Britannian soldiers getting shot down from soldiers with unkown uniforms and mobile suits descend to the battlefield.

The Emperor of Britannia watches in interest as the mobile suits were now seen live.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Many Britannian soldiers began entering the ghetto and forcefully rounded up the Japanese inhabitants in open space. One of the soldier shot a man who didn't resist at random.

"Why did you do that? We didn't do anything?!" a Japanese with black hair and wearing glasses cried out.

"Wrong! You people are hiding the terrorists and that is treason!" One of the soldier barked as all of the soldiers took aim as their prisoners waited for their inevitable execution.

Gunshots rang out as many people fell dead. The Japanese inhabitants are still alive and standing as they saw their saviors to be other Japanese armed with guns and soldiers of different uniforms they've never seen before.

"Assholes…" Tamaki muttered as he made sure the soldiers were dead.

"Are you people alright?" Ohgi stepped forward to take good look over the people they just saved.

"Yes, we are ok…at least for now." the bespectacled man said as he looked fearfully at the new arrivals. "Are you resistance fighters? The people with you don't look Japanese."

"Don't worry about it, they're here to help us fight against Britannia." Ohgi tried to reassure them. "Please allow us to guide you to safety, there's a battle going."

The ghetto's inhabitants were grateful as they accepted Ohgi's offer as the resistance fighters and their allies started fighting the Britannian army in the Saitama Ghetto.

**Code Gundam Musou**

In the air, several mobile suits such as Gundams and a couple Leos and Virgos are descending to the battlefield in Saitama ready to engage the Britannian Knightmares.

"Everyone ready?" asked Heero piloting the Wing Zero in Neo Bird mode.

"Roger/Yeah/Yep" Everyone on channel answered each ready to fight the enemy with no hesitation in their hearts due to having part of so many battles.

"Everyone begin forceful intervention now! Show no mercy to the enemies, but leave the commander in the G-1 Base alone for now." Treize ordered as the Tallgeese II charged towards the enemy Knightmares. Treize fired a large output from the dober gun that immediately consumed three Knightmares as he took out his beam saber and started slashing down the enemies one by one.

"What the hell are those?! Those Knightmares are huge!" One of the Britannian Knightmare pilot shouted.

"It doesn't matter just shoot them down! Size doesn't matter they're just bigger targets." Another pilot yelled out as he and others fired their weapons at the Tallgeese II only for their bullets to end up bouncing off as they had no effect. "What the hell is that armor?!" Those were the last words of the pilot who said them as his Knightmare was cut down.

"Our weapons aren't working against them! Those Knightmares are monsters!" Wing Zero slashed through the torso of another Sutherland and proceeded to spear its shield through another. Heavy Arms Kai jumped high into the air and spun around before landing and started gunning down Sutherlands with its double barrel beam Gatling gun. The Sandrock Kai charged steadily at the enemy Knightmares while cutting them down two at a time.

"Lockon Stratos, targeting and firing!" Lockon sniped down one Sutherland after another. Setsuna piloted the 00 Raiser as it fired its Gn sword in rifle mode and switched it to sword mode to cut down a Sutherland it got near. Arios is flying through the sky as it fires Gn twin beam rifle rapidly at a group of Sutherlands and fired its Gn submachine gun at a Sutherland in another direction. Seravee fired large outputs from its two Gn bazookas at multiple pairs of Sutherlands.

"The new unknown entities took down our forces to half its original number." an officer in Cornelia's G-1 Base stated from his seat.

"Guilford!" Cornelia shouted to get her subordinate's attention as she stood up.

"Yes my lady?" Guilford stood attentive.

"We're going out there with Darlton and his unit. We can't let this unknown army defeat us so easily."

"Of course Princess Cornelia, I'll sortie out right away."

"Keep me updated on the situation out there." Cornelia ordered as she and Guildford left to get to their machines.

The two of them left the G-1 Base in their Gloucesters and joined Darlton and his soldiers.

"Darlton we're joining up with your unit to take down the unknown enemy units." Cornelia informed Darlton and his men as they moved away from the base to the site of the Gundams.

They heard an explosion behind them as Cornelia turned to see one of the Sutherlands in their unit already killed thought the cause of death appears to be unknown. "What was that?" Cornelia demanded.

"Well looky what have here?" a voice of a young teenager can be heard on their communication line.

"Who is this? Are you the one that just struck us?" Cornelia demanded in annoyance.

"Yep it was me; the God of Death is here to reap your souls!" Two Sutherlands were cut cleanly through their torsos by a green light killing their pilots as the Deathscythe Hell appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" One of the Sutherland pilots shouted as the all Cornelia and her men readied their lances and assault rifles.

The Deathscythe Hell spun its beam scythe around before resting it on its shoulder while making a hand gesture that said 'come at me bro'.

Cornelia sent a harsh glare at the Gundam that resembled the grim reaper. "Darlton! Guilford! You and your men are to get to the side and use the slash harkens to stop his movement!" Cornelia ordered as she readied her Gloucester's lance to pierce. Darlton and Guilford's Gloucesters and the remaining Sutherlands shot their slash harkens to immobilize the limbs of the Deathscythe Hell as it still held on to its beam scythe.

"Really? Is this you plan to defeat me? If you think immobilizing my Gundam will help you get a strike on me then go ahead try it." Duo taunted Cornelia as he waits for her to attack him.

"You will regret opposing Britannia and acting cocky on the battlefield." Cornelia retorted as she charged her Gloucester head on with its lance ready to pierce it target. Duo brought the wings down to form the active cloak to block Cornelia's advance which broke the front half of her lance off. Duo fired the Vulcan gun mounted in Deathscythe Hell's head at Cornelia's Gloucester, shot at it enough just to force Cornelia to eject her cockpit from her Knightmare.

"Damn it!" Cornelia cried out in sheer frustration as she banged on the side of her cockpit.

"Princess Cornelia!" Darlton and Guilford shouted in concern and turned their attention back to the black Gundam.

"You will pay for what you just did." Guilford declared as Cornelia's men prepared to shoot at Duo.

"Hmm..I don't think so!" Duo forced the arm of his Gundam holding the twin beam scythe to cut down the slash harkens, freeing himself as he activated the active cloak. Deathscythe Hell hid from plain sight.

"He **can** turn invisible." Darlton said in disbelief as bullets hit the spot where the Gundam just was.

Duo deactivated the active cloak and slashed through the remaining Sutherlands, killing them in the process. Duo spun his scythe as he cut the limbs off Guilford's Gloucester, forcing him to eject.

"Guilford!" Darlton's Knightmare readied its lance, preparing to get at least a strike in. Duo decided to get it over with and just cut the torso of the Gloucester off the lower half of it.

"Well that takes care of that." Duo said as he moved his Gundam to regroup with the others.

"Duo, are you done in your area?" Trowa's voice can be heard in Duo's cockpit.

"Yep, I just defeated the princess and her guards and just before you say something, I did not kill her. There was no point to it." Duo replied.

"I see…" Trowa thought for a moment before deciding to tell Duo something. "All the Britannian forces in Saitama Ghetto have been repelled. The whole world has seen what we can do now so it is time for our message to be heard."

"Gotcha, I'm heading back to you guys right now. By the way, these Knightmares sure move fast on their fight, but lacks armor and real weapons." Duo stated what he thought personally of the enemy machines.

**Code Gundam Musou**

The whole world was speechless as the slaughter that the mobile suits caused to the Britannian Knightmare forces. The Gundams in particularly were seen as massive titans that no Sutherland could managed to scratch despite all the bullets they took on their armor. Everyone watching the live battle saw the broadcast changed to viewing a group of five people.

They saw two blonde men, one wore an elegant blue military uniform and the other wore a red and gold outfit. Another person was the green haired man and he person besides him had short curly brown hair. In the middle stood a person that all Britannians and Japanese knew well known as Zero, the one who succeeded in a daring rescue to free Suzaku Kururugi.

"People of Britannia, we are the United Worlds Federation dedicated to protecting the weak against the strong oppressors. The battle in Saitama Ghetto is just an example of what we are capable of." Zero stated with a grand hand gesture.

Char stepped up to speak his thoughts. "All of us except Zero are from other worlds who banded together to ending your tyranny. You all saw the battle in Saitama Ghetto of the unknown weapons known as mobile suits. They came from our worlds that are similar to yours, yet vastly different at the same time. My name is Char Aznable; I am one of the main leaders of United Worlds Federation."

"My name is Amuro Ray, another leader in the same organization. Britannia you have no right to invade other countries and subjugate their civilians just because you think you are superior. Your days of conquest stopped here!"

"My name is Ribbons Almark, like the men with me I am one of the leaders in this alliance. Let me tell you this, humans are no different from each other in the end. You all breathe the same air, you eat the same food, you all live, and all dies the same in the end. The Britannian nobility relies on power they don't have to begin with. Britannia your ceaseless conquest of other countries will not continue for you shall learn humility. "

"I am Treize Khushrenada. The United Worlds Federation is created for the sole purpose of stopping Britannia's ambitions of conquering the world and to protect the peace of humanity everywhere. What you saw happened at Saitama Ghetto today is only a small portion of our military strength. Our true strength is yet to be shown. Today's battle was only a warning."

"The United Worlds Federation's first action in this world will be the liberation of Japan. From this day forth, the United Worlds Federation declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire and freeing Japan will be our first example of our power." Zero declared as he curled his hand into a fist that can be seen on television. "We fight for justice! We fight to protect the weak! Britannia your days of tyranny are over!"

Charles watched the broadcast with interest at the mention of other worlds. 'Could these people be responsible for the destruction of the Thought Elevators?' the emperor thought. Many of the Britannian nobility and royalty scoffed at the thought of their empire being defeated.

Euphemia has mixed reaction to the actions of the recently revealed organization. She wished for peaceful ends to violence and for all the numbers to have their freedom again. She is glad that the Japanese at Saitama Ghetto were defended, but doesn't want to see a war over between two powerful groups.

Schneizel el Britannia was curious about this new alliance that appeared out of nowhere with the advanced mobile suits called Gundams that appeared on a level beyond the Lancelot that Camelot or the Britannian Special Research Division recently created. 'So Everyone but Zero shown on the broadcast came from different world. Interesting, chaos will likely come if Britannia decides to go all-out war against the United Worlds Federation.' the Second Prince of Britannia mused.

"Hehehe…so they revealed themselves." Ali al-Saachez chuckled to his amusement. "Won't be long before we show the world what you're made of eh?" The bloodthirsty mercenary looked up at a long ship with delicate equipment attached to it and a tall crimson red Gundam with two swords under its forearms and large beam cannon attached to the back.

"Soon the Ragnarok Connection will be out of our way." A gigantic Gundam with a blue torso with red shoulders with a lower body that resembled a large head with vines underneath it said underground. "Soon my army will be complete."

Rau Le Creuset watched the world broadcast on board a ship in space. "I would really like to go down there and have some fun myself. Oh well, I have to make sure construction is coming along schedule first before I can go join them down on the surface." The masked blonde looked at a giant space satellite with a large mirror and a separate conical structure.

In the European, a young blonde haired girl with two buns, light purple eyes, and wearing a blue uniform of the E.U. Army watched the debut of the United Worlds Federation with curiosity. "What impact will they have on the world?" Leila Malkal mused as she looks at her subordinate Akito Hyuga outside alone.

**Other Things**

I remembered the Quantasaurus Rex or Q-Rex from the Power Rangers Time Force or Super Sentai series and remembered that I absolutely loved the awesome dinosaur robot. I was thinking about having in part of a future fanfic for Bakugan, in Code Geass, or any other stories. Tell me what you think about the Q-Rex being in a future story.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Euphie will be paired with Heero, I find this interesting. I like Relena and Heero, but I found her a bit obsessive with him considering she went all the way to Antarctica early in the show to see him while he was in the middle of a duel with her brother, Milliardo. But hey, at least she's determined. This chapter will be used to introduce the pairing.

Also I will bring some event prior to Saitama Ghetto as flashbacks since I rushed things a little bit too far and thank you all for supporting the Q-Rex suggestion. I will make a story in the future about it, whether it will be Eric, Naoto, or an OC will be decided on a much later date.

GundamGuyUC: The reason for producing Knightmare Frames is for the people of Code Geass world to use against Britannia because they're already familiar with the technology. The GN-X will piloted by the Mobile Doll system as planned. My reasoning for this would be its much too soon for people of Code Geass to use the GN-X because of the possibilities of its technologies being misused or leaked. People of the Gundam universe don't intend to share their advanced technology to a world still basically at war with itself. The A-Laws from Gundam 00 is a prime example of the GN Drive technology being abused.

KentLinuxStadfelt: Suzaku will use the Lancelot Club, a sister unit, for now.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: English va will be used for the characters of course though the Jap va did gave me a great idea for a little short at the end of this chapter.

DeathAdder47117: Sorry about any errors. My grammar is not all that great and this is still my first story. I'm not sure about the other pairings yet but you will see more in the future.

kaidomasato123: The GN-0000GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser will be something that I'd like to include in the story at a later date as an upgrade to the 00 Raiser. The RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam will be brought along with Nightingale if one of them will be in the story. CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin will be a slight problem though since it's regarded as a scrapped plan due to the Twin Drive System being incorporated into the current Reborns Gundam. I might bring it anyway since I already liked the designs anyway. We'll see where we go with this.

**Chapter 4 Pink Feathers**

"Well Suzaku, I 'm glad that the Lancelot Club performs greatly." Lloyd said as he looks at the Knightmare Frame that greatly resembled the Lancelot. Only this is colored blue instead of old and has a horn on its head.

"I'm still sorry about losing the Lancelot, really I am." Suzaku said to the scientist.

That made Lloyd slumped down into depression. He is very distraught and depressed that the Lancelot got stolen. His prized baby stolen by an unknown enemy! What made it worse was that it was easily outmatched by a giant orange Knightmare that can fly and used unknown weapons similar to the VARIS Rifle he's been developing. If Lloyd knew that the orange Knightmare would defeat and capture the Lancelot, he would have never sent it out in the first place.

"Don't worry it's a thing of the past." Lloyd weakly waved off Suzaku's apology, he didn't buy it since he saw the depressed look on his face.

"Ahem, I think that's good enough for the day." Cecille said as she walked over to the two. "Suzaku, why don't you head home? You have school tomorrow don't you?"

"That's right, don't worry Cecille. I'm doing fine there." Suzaku replied.

"I'm glad that you managed to make friends there who don't care about you being an Eleven." Cecille smiled as it reminded Suzaku he wished more Britannians were more open minded like her. He personally knows Lloyd doesn't care what race he is after being with him long enough to know that he sees any potential pilot as a guinea pig regardless of origins, background, or status.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Charles zi Britannia sat thinking on his throne about how to deal with this new threat to the Britannian Empire that seemingly has the power to easily match its army.

The United Worlds Federation

A group that came out of nowhere that claimed to be from other worlds. Charles would have thought it was a lie were it not for the swift destruction of the Thought Elevators in the Britannian homeland with the attackers unidentified and these giant Knightmares called mobile suits. If it's true, how did they even come here and why? There has to be a reason why they're all here in the first place.

These people could be responsible for the Thought Elevators, yet there no solid evidence to back this up. The United Worlds Federation is situated in Area 11 for the time being focused on freeing those Elevens. The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire is still very agitated from the destruction of the two Thought Elevators. Now he has to accelerate Britannia's advance on other continents in order to access the remaining Thought Elevators before they could possibly be destroyed. Luckily V.V. still has one secured safely for the time being.

Well speak of the devil; someone is also here in the throne room. V.V. emerged from the shadows in the side of the room.

"Greetings brother." the immortal brother of the emperor said.

"It's good to see you back so soon." Charles greeted back.

"Yes, it's quite sudden for me to return so soon. I have to see what you personally think of the recent events."

"I take it you're referring to the United Worlds Federation?" Charles inquired.

"Yes, how will you deal with them?" V.V. asked. "For all we know they could have been responsible for the destruction on the Thought Elevators, but that is highly unlikely since they're in Area 11."

"I will send the Knights of the Round to deal with them. Though I should hold back Bismark just in case something happens to warrant his presence, this nuisance should be taken care of immediately. The ones that will be sent first are Monica Kruszewski, Luciano Bradley, Nonette Eneagram, and Dorothea Ernst." the emperor stated.

"Hopefuly they are enough to help deal with this new threat otherwise our plan could be stopped. I will head back to make sure the city's safe." V.V. faded from sight in the shadows.

Charles sighed and leaned back slightly on his throne. 'I have a bad feeling about how this will turn out.'

He is right to feel this way as a certain red-haired terrorist is making his move soon.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Lelouch is walking around the school grounds with a couple minutes before class starts. He listens to some of the conversations the other students are having about the battle of Saitama Ghetto yesterday and the United Worlds Federation revealing their existence.

"Did you see the Knightmares those people use yesterday?" A boy asked his friends.

"Yeah, they looked awesome thought they're huge compared to the ones Britannia makes."

"I doubt they can beat Britannia, they're just bluffing." Another student snorted arrogantly.

"But didn't some of them took bullets and came out fine like they didn't scratch them?"

"That Char guy and Treize were handsome." A girl squealed to her friends.

"Too bad they're enemies of Britannia." Another one sighed.

"Hey Lelouch!" Lelouch turned to see his blue haired friend Rivalz approached him. "You saw the news yesterday?"

"Yeah, I found it interesting." Lelouch replied, acting as if he definitely wasn't part of an organization fighting against Britannia. "They say they're from other worlds since they have those Knightmares of theirs that they called mobile suits. It's kinda scary that they're at least twice the size of ours and have laser weaponry."

"They could be from other worlds I guess, but I'm not sure I can believe that. Did you see those people on the news when they announced who they are? They could pass off as Britannians." Rivalz told Lelouch as they walked inside the school building of Ashford Academy.

Lelouch turned to see Suzaku walking along aside Kira who he got along so well. It's not a huge surprise considering how nice both of them are and the fact that Kira has a Japanese style name made it more comfortable to talk to him. The difference between those two is that Kira knows when a government is corrupted and that force is necessary to protect innocent lives from such. That's what Lelouch like about Kira that he wishes that Suzaku would see the same way.

"Good morning Lelouch." Kira greeted with a friendly smile and waved a little at him.

"Good morning to you Kira." Lelocuh waved back. "Suzaku, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine thank you." Suzaku replied with a smile on his face since he had a couple of friends at Ashford Academy who didn't care he is Japanese or an Eleven as most Britannians would call them. He also met Athrun who seemed respectful toward others and thought of Quatre as possibly one of the nicest people ever. Suzaku was introduced to the Student Council, Duo, Trowa, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin.

Suzaku met Heero before being enrolled at the school. He immediately saw the cold look in Heero's eyes and shuddered at the feeling like he could get killed by him on the spot without a second thought at any time. He remembered when his first meeting with the Gundam pilot and was surprised to see him attending the same school as him later.

_Flashback Start:_

"Case number 107: Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 military forces. In the murder of his highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence." said the judge as Suzaku's trial ended.

Suzaku walked in his civilian clothing thinking about how the trial ended as it. "What happened? There was nobody there to prosecute me." Suzaku thought out loud as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Suzaku apologized as he held out a hand to the person in front of him.

"It's no problem." the person who replied was a boy about a year younger than Suzaku accepted his hand. The boy wore jean, a green tank top, and had brown hair.

Suzaku noticed the cold look in his eyes and tried his best to ignore the uneasy feeling he keeps getting from him. "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm of Japanese descent. My name is Heero yuy, an Honorary Britannian." Heero lied about the last part; Suzaku didn't need to know that he hacked the Britannian database and gave himself and others fake backgrounds without leaving a trace about what happened. Not to mention he also plans on hacking on some underserving Britannian nobility bank accounts for acquiring future resources. "How are you Suzaku Kururugi, son of Genbu Kururugi?"

Suzaku was surprised that anyone knew who he is. He wondered why he has the look of a cold blooded killer has in his eyes, but shrugged it off as saying that's judging the person in front of him without knowing him first.

"Well, I guess I'm fine since the charges against me for the murder of Clovis was dropped." Suzaku was honestly confused about how easily they let him go.

"Yes, I would have to say that your luck is remarkable considering your trial was practically an execution." Suzaku nodded nervously since Heero pretty much spoke the truth of the situation. "Well I'll be-"

"Out of the way, please!" shouted a girl's voice as both boys looked up to see Euphie falling down toward where they're standing.

"Look out, below!" Euphie shouted as she fell. Before Suzaku reacted, Heero jumped higher than what normal people thought was humanly possible as he caught Euphie in his arms. Heero landed on the ground holding Euphie bridal style.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked. Euphie blushed quite a bit as she looks at Heero's face and the position she's in. Heero noticed the tinge pink but thought nothing of it.

"U-uh y-yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you for catching me so I don't get hurt." the princess answered sincerely.

"May I ask what your name is?" Heero asked to confirm his suspicion since the girl in front of him matches the description of Cornelia's sister and that falling all of a sudden isn't normal.

"It's Euphie." she answered not knowing that Heero instantly knew that she's Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family.

'Did she think shortening her name will hide her identity?' Heero thought as he looked at Suzaku who didn't show any reaction to the name. 'Guess it worked, regular civilians shouldn'y know too much about her since she's still a young princess who hasn't done anything worth remembering by the entire world.'

"It's a lovely name for such a nice lady." Heero said as he let Euphie down on her feet. Said girl once again blushed, this time was a bit more noticeable.

Suzaku comes up to her and asks one thing on both his and Heero's mind. "Why did you jump out like that?"

Euphie looked away from Suzaku for a moment and answered back. "You see, I'm being chased by bad guys and I need your help!"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl in front of him and shrugged to Suzaku who looked at him for his opinion on this.

Suzaku sighs and turns to Euphie. "We'd be glad to help you Euphie. Right Heero?"

Heero nodded. "I certainly don't have a problem with that."

'I'll see where this goes in case something goes wrong and maybe I'll learn something interesting from the princess.' The three walks away to do what Euphie had planned in mind for the day.

_Flashback End_

"By the way Suzaku, you heard what happened yesterday?" Lelouch's question caught Suzaku off guard.

"Yes, I'm glad those guys stopped the killing of the civillians in Saitama, but there is no need for more wars. This won't save anybody; they will just be starting conflicts that will only endanger more people. The only way to help the Japanese is by changing the system from within." Suzaku said with anger slightly present on his face.

Lelouch frowned at his childhood friend's naivety and wished he saw that the Britannian Royalty and nobility won't change what they think of foreigners. He wished Suzaku would be more willing to take actions like Kira. Kira isn't aggressive but is more than willing enough to fight for what is right. Shinn would do the same as Kira, but the difference is that he's a little bit more aggressive than necessary as seen in his personality. Lunamaria could keep him in line a bit from doing anything too brash.

Lelouch was woken up from his thoughts as Milly came up to him with Shirley and Nina. Milly's face is brimming with excitement about something.

"Hey Lelouch, how's it going? Shirley, Nina, and I are going to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel this weekend in two days!" Milly said.

"That's great; I hope you have a fun time." Lelouch replied, not very concerned with where is friends are going. What could possibly happen? The hotel gets hijacked by terrorists? That would be very bad luck if his friends get caught in such a situation. If his little sister was taken hostage in such a situation… well, let's say every single one of the terrorist would be dead by the time the incident is over.

"Why don't you guys come?" Milly asked all her friends. "I'm sure it'll be fun guys."

"Sorry Milly, I have something important coming up that I have to deal with during the weekend and I can't let Nunnally go somewhere without me nearby." Lelouch politely refused Milly's invitation.

"I have to work at the bar this weekend, sorry." Rivalz replied.

Milly turned to Suzaku and others. "How about you guys?"

"I'm also busy. I have to work with the engineers in the military on something." Suzaku said.

"We're all busy as well." Athrun said, covering for his friends since they have to meet up with Lelouch and his allies about the new Knightmares being secretly produced by the Federation.

Milly pouted at everybody's answers. "Well that's just great; I was hoping more would come."

Kira and Athrun chuckled at Milly's slightly childish behavior. They knew Milly just likes to play around with people; they can tell Milly can be a serious person if she needs to. "Don't worry Milly, I'm sure next time all of us will be able to do something together." Kira assured her.

Milly was mollified by that. She likes Kira's sincerity since he seems to absolutely show no signs of being a bad person at all. He seems too innocent for that. She wondered how someone could be nice as him in Area 11 where the Japanese are treated as dirt by almost every Britannians.

"Hopefully we'll all do just that." MIlly walked away with Nina and Shirley in tow.

Heero walked up to Lelouch with Kallen and handed him a slip of paper. "Lelouch meet us at this location." He whispered to the former prince.

Lelouch nodded in response and hid the paper. Lelouch turned back to Suzaku who was having a conversation with Kira and walked toward to him. The day went by as it was evening for an important meeting for Lelouch and his Japanese allies.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Lelouch was walking with Kallen and Ohgi's group towards a factory with the area being patrolled by soldiers of the Federation who looks like Britannians in civilian clothing.

Char greeted them at the door and led them inside. "I'm glad you guys came." Char held out his hand to Lelouch.

Lelouch accepted it and shook hand with Char. "What's this all about may I ask?"

"It's about the Knightmares you guys will be using." Char stated as he showed them to an area with about 20 Knightmares assembled. A man with short black and glasses in his early fifties noticed them waved them over to where he is standing.

"About time you guys showed up. I've been waiting for you guys to introduce these." The man pointed his arm to the Knightmares.

"This is Ian Vashti, chief engineer who is responsible in designing the Gundams piloted by Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria." Char introduced the man to the Lelouch and the others.

"It's nice to meet you and I hope you're ready for my latest creations. That Knightmare Frame we stolen turned out to be a 7th generation prototype. We made good use of it and came up with our own mass produced Knightmares for you guys."

"Impressive, they looked a lot of work were put into it." Lelouch stated as he observed the Knightmares in front of them.

"I call these the Lancelot Daggers based on the mass produced Strike Daggers. I used the design for the Strike Daggers to make these Knightmares even better than the Gloucesters the Britannians have at the moment."

The Lancelot Daggers still held a lot of resemblance to the original Lancelot, but had the arms and lower body of a Strike Dagger with the usual Land Spinner Propulsion system. Also, the chest was shaped to be more like that of the Strike Dagger. They were mainly colored gray with a dark blue torso and feet lined red.

"These Knightmares will be equipped with light weight shields being large enough to cover them from bullets fired from other Knightmare weapons. Although a few rounds from grenade launchers should be enough to break them, so don't try out your luck with them if you can avoid it. Also, they'll each be equipped with a beam saber and a beam rifle which is something no one else from this world has been able to mass produce yet. The battery for these things has been made to last 30% longer with 20% less energy wasted than the usual Yggdrasil Drives on Knightmares. They each have two slash harkens equipped as well." Ian Vashti explained to awe struck group of Kallen and her Japanese friends.

Tamaki was slightly drooling with his mouth opened while staring at the Lancelot Daggers, eager to pilot one of these. No one noticed this as Ian pointed to one Knightmare that looked different from the rest.

"Kallen here's a special unit you'll be piloting." Ian said to the red head.

"M-me?" Kallen stuttered in surprise. "I'm piloting a different unit?"

"Yep, the guys told me that Lelouch saw how well you piloted a piece of junk against the more updated Britannian Knightmares back in Shinjuku." Ian told her.

Kallen looked at Lelouch who smiled encouragingly at her. She felt a little happy that her skills were acknowledged for some reason.

"Anyway, you'll be piloting the unit called the Strike Lancelot which is the original Lancelot Knightmare Frame rebuilt with Strike Gundam design into it." Ian informed her.

There stood the Strike Lancelot, like its Lancelot Daggers, it resembled the Lancelot somewhat, but looked more like the Strike Gundam overall. The peculiar thing was that Knightmare was grey all over.

"Why is it just grey?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Oh, that's because it's not activated yet." Ian said liked it was no big deal.

"Huh?" Kallen is confused by what the engineer means.

"You see, the armor for this Knightmare is special because it's the only Knightmare with this specific armor called Phase Shift Armor. Phase Shift Armor activates when the unit is activated as seen when you can see the colors come to life. Its job is to reduce damage greatly from normal projectile or solid weapons, but it can be eventually overpowered by certain weapons. The downside to the armor is that it drains energy to use it." Ian explained to the surprised girl.

Lelouch and the others are particularly impressed by the power of this type of armor that would make normal Knightmare weapons almost useless. He wondered how advanced the technology of the Federation is.

"Anyway, the Strike Lancelot was built with the ability to equip a smaller Aile Striker Pack, giving it flight capability." Ian grinned as Kallen, Ohgi, and Lelouch were shocked that this is first actual Knightmare to be able to fly.

"Amazing" Kallen said softly so nobody could hear.

"The usual equipment for this unit is four slash harkens, the land spinners, knives under the arms ready for use, CIWS guns on the torso for anti-air actions, a beam rifle, and a shield. The Aile Striker Pack will be given two additional batteries to extend running time, along with two beam sabers and a scaled down anti-ship sword." Ian stated.

Kallen was overwhelmed by how heavily customized her unit was.

Ian turned to her with a grin, satisfied with the reactions he gotten from the group standing in front of him. "So, what do you think?" Ian questioned the red head.

"Are you sure you could trust me with this?" Kallen asked.

Char places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Kallen I'm sure you're more than capable enough to pilot it. Given time you'll be a better pilot with a proper amount of experience. Okay?"

Kallen nodded with the pressure weighing oh mind gone. "Yes, I think I can handle it."

"Well alright then, all of you should come back here tomorrow to train on the simulator to handle your new Knightmares." Char addressed the group.

Char came up to Lelouch and looked him in the eyes. "Lelouch, I have something important to say."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked worriedly.

"It's about the Lancelot' pilot who you fought against back in Shinjuku, Treize and Milliardo gotten data that revealed the pilot is none other than Suzaku Kururugi." Char informed Lelouch.

Lelouch was beyond shocked and scared that he might end up fighting his childhood best friend in the future.

"I know it's … quite a surprise, but there's also one more issue to deal with here." Char said.

"Hmm?"  
"It's about your Geass." Char said as Lelouch was suddenly on full alert as Kallen and Ohgi are curious about what he meant. "We should tell them about your power so they can trust you more."

'What power? What else are you hiding Lelouch?' Kallen thought.

Lelouch sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, I have a special power I recently acquired called Geass. It grants the user a unique ability of the mind; mine allowed me to command people to do what I order them to do." Lelouch said which made the group skeptical and suspicious of him again.

"What are you talking about? This better be a joke." Tamaki blurted.

"It's true, we seen him use it on other Britannians." Char confirmed.

"I've also used it on you Kallen." Lelouch admitted a bit regretfully.

"What?!" Kallen and Ohgi yelled, rage clear in their voices. Kallen thought that Lelouch was actually different from other Britannians and that he could be trusted, this kinda hurt her when she found this out. Ohgi was definitely protective of his best friend's sister and would make sure she's safe so Naoto could rest in peace.

Lelouch held up his hands to gesture them to calm down. "Don't worry, I've only used it confirm if Kallen was the one piloting the red Knightmare back in Shinjuku." Lelouch defended himself.

Kallen blinked in realization as she remembered Lelouch approaching her on school ground the day after the Shinjuku incident. It made sense to her now.

"Besides, this power works only once on a person as I found out from trying to Geass you into forgetting what I asked you about." Lelouch stated. "So all this time, you've still been making your own decisions."

Kallen thought about it and calmed down. "Okay, I guess I could trust you for now."

"Wait what to stop him from using his powers on us." Tamaki demanded.

"Don't worry about it, I don't intend on using it on you guys and these people aren't affected by it so they could pretty much stop me anytime if they wanted to." said Lelouch.

Char nodded. "It's true; he tried to use his powers to get answers to his question from one of us and failed."

Ohgi and the others relented a little bit, still not trusting the former prince wholeheartedly.

Char could tell they are still suspicious of Lelouch and decided to solve the situation. "Lelouch, do you swear not to use your power on our allies and only use it on our enemies. If you do break this vow you will cease all your plans for revenge against Britannia then." Char held out his hand.

Lelouch nodded and took it as it was the best option in order to gain the trust of Kallen and her friends again. This surprised them as Char looked back at them.

"As of this moment, an agreement is made so Lelouch can't use his powers on any one of you." Ohgi and his group seemed satisfied and accepted their words.

"Alright, that's enough for today. All of you should head back to rest for training tomorrow because you'll want to know your Knightmares well before using them in an actual battle." Char ordered them as Lelouch left the factory with his group. The day has ended peacefully.

**Omake**

This is my first attempt at this. I'll improve in making shorts over the time as I go.

**Two Characters One Voice**

"Amuro, I have an idea that I'd like to try out." Ribbons whispered into Amuro's ear.

"That would be interesting to try out. Alright, let's do it." The two left the room to do what Ribbons suggested.

An Hour Later

Amuro is seen piloting the Reborns Gundam while in his usual pilot suit as Ribbons is doing the same in the Nu Gundam.

The two have been helping their allies during a battle while speaking the same Japanese voice. This confused their friends greatly when they spoke pretty much at the same time. Kallen and her friends couldn't help but feels something off when they listened on the channel.

"Still haven't noticed that we switched suits?" Amuro asked as he shot down one last Sutherland.

"I told you this would work." Ribbons said with a smirk on his face. "We've been doing this for an hour and they still haven't found out."

"That's pretty odd; I thought Kallen would have figured it out. I guess even she was convinced that we were each other."

They both later exited their mobile suits in the secret hanger. Their friends and allies saw them and were surprised that they didn't realize what was going. Needless to say, they made sure from now on to listen carefully to who's talking. Kallen found it odd that they had the same voice in Japanese somehow and yet looks very different from each other.

Note: I am going to try to build up the HeeroXEuphie in the next chapter if I can.

Please Review and offer any suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Anyway, I decided I'll make a crossover Super Sentai with Naoto, the original Timefire ranger, with RWBY.

KentLinuxStadfelt: I am aware of this, but Suzaku won't be stuck with it forever. The Lancelot Club will be just a temporary unit for him until I decide what to give him something else to pilot. Personally, I don't like him that much due to him being a stubborn enemy who clearly was naïve enough to think he'll be able to obtain a happy ending for his people from within the system that was forcibly placed on Japan by their oppressors in the first place. He has his points, but changes often come with bloodshed as evident by history.

Raxius: I'll take that into consideration since they're both badasses in my opinion, a pity Naoto died at the end of the series. They both have the exact the same personality, kudos to the people to making Time Force mirrors TimeRangers almost the same in regard to certain characters and events.

KH-Hardcorefan4483: I read about a UC and CG fic with Amuro being paired with Cecile. I think it was a good pairing so it's a possibility in the future, just not now for a while. Though I wasn't thinking about MillyxKira, I could make it happens. The problem is that I would like like for Lacus to still be paired with Kira. Funny thing is, her goal is peace and she makes weapons of war for Athrun and Kira because it was necessary at the time. Everyone is a hypocrite one way or another, some just doesn't realize it.

GundamGuyUC: Interesting point, sorry this is just the way I intend for the fic to go. Besides, Britannia isn't the true threat that will be fought by the Gundams characters anymore as I had initially planned. I didn't know that Gundarium is a main material for mobile suits in the UC; I'll keep that in mind from now on. About Banagher, I have read that his Newtype abilities are great enough to be on par maybe with Amuro and Kamille and thank you for giving me a great idea about this chapter's Omake. I'll think about how to delve further into Banagher and other characters.

MadRaving: I can see where your concern is and I'm sorry that I may have over done it with the factory production. The main reason for this is because of the lack of Gundam 00 grunt suits in the Gundam Musou games, I wished that there were some so I can cut down A-Laws or Federation suits. Sadly though, Gundam Dynasty Warriors was really lacking in some contents and gameplay. At least Reborns had a lot more characters and mobile suits added though the gameplay remained mostly the same.

Guest: The Gundams fighting in Chapter 3 are actually referenced to Build Strike Gundam Full Package, Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita, and Crossbone Gundam Maoh, and Gundam Exia Dark Matter. They will make their appearance in later chapters. I'm glad at least someone got the idea, I'm beginning to think fanfic readers don't know about Gundam Build Fighters.

Enough of me ranting a little to my viewers enjoy this little filler chapter before the next main event. This will explain a little bit of what Trieze and Milliardo did before the Saitama Ghetto.

**Chapter 5 A Little Trip**

"So…you asked for all their data?" Banagher asked.

"That is correct." Treize replied casually with Milliardo standing by him.

"And they gave you it?" Banagher asked incredulously.

"That is also correct." Treize replied again.

Banagher Links sighed. "Whatever, I'm just gonna go think on this a little." With that, Banagher left the room as Ribbons is looking over the data from the Britannian military stationed in Japan with a couple of people.

"This is interesting" Ribbons mused as one specific detail about the Lancelot project caught his eyes. "Looks like Suzaku Kururugi was the test pilot for the Lancelot on the day of the Shinjuku incident."

"Who?" Garrod questioned.

"The man Lelouch saved from his public trial and execution while debuting as Zero pulling off a seemingly impossible rescue." Heero stated.

"Oh, that guy. Wait, why would they convict the pilot of their precious Knightmare project?"

"Well, we did steal the Lancelot after all and they needed a scapegoat for Clovis' murder." Allelujah said from the side of the room.

"I wonder what would happen if we tell the scientist in charge of the project that we upgraded his little toy with our own touch." Ribbons mused in amusement, no doubt already having read the file on Lloyd's eccentric behavior. "Anyway, I'll finish looking this over later today. I'm going to see what C.C. is up to."

Silence was present in the room for a moment while everybody was looking at the data on the large screen to see if anything interesting appears.

"So...what happened for them to just give you the data?" Heero asked curiously, wondering what happened for Treize and Milliardo to just act casual as if nothing happened.

"Oh, I believe it went like this…" Treize began.

_Flashback Start:_

"That was easy." Milliardo stated while walking besides his close friend.

"Yes, it was. The guards assumed we were high ranking Britannian officers from what I can tell and they just let us in like that." Treize stated as they stopped in front of this room. "My, this room looks important. Do you think this base has any data regarding to the Code-R project and its research team?"

"It's very likely considering we've seen how incompetent Clovis is when he was facing Lelouch leading a team of unknown resistance fighters to victory before the Arios had to intervene against the Lancelot. He'll probably have left it some place where someone smart enough could find it." Milliardo replied.

They entered the room to find something they did not expect. There was a blue-haired woman in an orange uniform trying to calm done a scientist being held back by other people from getting close to a Japanese teenager whose uniform is also orange.

"Look, I'm really sorry I got the Lancelot captured, I really am!" pleaded the teenager.

"But they have my baby!" the odd man yelled out. "Who knows what they have done with it?"

"Calm down Lloyd, I'm sure it's really the orange Knightmare's fault. After all, wasn't it the one who took the Lancelot anyway?" the woman tried to appease the crazed man.

"Orange? Of course, Zero said something about orange when he rescued Suzaku." the scientist identified as Lloyd rambled. "I get it now. Zero is in league with the Knightmare that abducted my life work!" Lloyd proclaimed, obviously still distressed about the Lancelot.

The woman sighed and saw the newcomers in the room. "Oh I'm sorry, is there something that you need?" the woman politely asked, blushing a little when she saw how handsome Treiza and Millardo are.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is going?" Treize asked as he and Milliardo looked at Lloyd madly rambling to no one in particular.

"We recently lost a project Knightmare we were working on to an unknown force a while ago. Lloyd is still very upset from when Suzaku told him what happened." the woman replied and sweatdropped at Lloyd still acting like a mad man muttering to himself.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Treize Khushrenada, a general just recently transferred from the Britannain homeland." Treize half lied while slightly disturbed by Lloyd's behavior.

"And I am Zechs Merquise, a major under General Khushrenada's command." Milliardo followed his friend's lead.

"So… how long has he been like this?" Treize asked.

"I believe he's been like this the entire week." she replied. "Oh, and my name is Cecile Croomy by the way. I work with Lloyd in the engineering division for the military."

"A fitting name for a beautiful woman" Treize complimented as Cecile blushed. "And if you'll excuse my colleague and me, we must look over the staff for the regular army to make sure it is tip top shape."

"It's nice meeting you and please come by again." Cecile said and went looking for a pudding in the refrigerator to calm Lloyd down who just picked up a blunt object and heading toward the teenager in the room.

Treize and Milliardo left the room, not wanting to be near the odd scientist when he really freak out.

"That man...is certainly…different." Treize tried to describe Lloyd in a more polite manner.

"He is anything but normal, so yes he's…different." Milliardo agreed as his friend realized something.

"Wasn't that boy Suzaku Kururugi?" Treize asked.

Milliardo blinked in surprise and took a look back in the room they've just left. "Yes, it seems to behim alright. What he's doing in the engineering division of the Britannian military anyway? I didn't take him for a Knightmare engineer." Milliardo said.

"He must have been the test pilot for the Lancelot."

"I can see why Lloyd is looking agitated at the boy now. I can only pray for that boy's safety if Lloyd seems like the mad scientist I see him as."

"I would simply look at as bad luck, but everyone is different after all." Treize agreed as they walked around to room that they were actually looking for. They entered it and found a man standing guard there.

"What business do you have here? This is a restricted area and I'll nee-" Before the man could finish, Milliardo already knocked him out cold.

"That should shut him up for a few hours." Milliardo walked past the unconscious person.

"That was ruthless and quick." Treize noted.

"I could say the same for their actions considering their recent conquests." Milliardo retorted.

"True, not everyone is a good little angel. I believe this console should be directly linked to any personal information on Code-R from Clovis himself." Treize pulled out a flash drive and inserted it into the console as it began downloading the information. Once it finished he retrieved the device. "That should be it. I believe it's time to make our exit."

Milliardo nodded as they left the room. "Excuse me; I'm going to see if Lloyd is calmed down." The pilot of the Epyon found the room with scientist and the engineers and peeked inside.

"Lloyd calm down! There is no conspiracy that you're talking about!" Cecille exclaimed as other people are trying to hold Lloyd down.

Milliardo left the scene and reqrouped with Treize outside.

"How is it?" Treize asked.

"He hasn't calm down. In fact, I think he gotten crazier than he was about an hour ago. Although I'm sure the people got it under control." Milliardo replied.

"Alright let's head back."

_Flashback End_

"And that's how it went." Treize finished.

"Wow, even if Cornelia just arrived she hasn't upped the security fast enough to stop something like this." Duo commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them about the party that they randomly threw after a little speech you made." Milliardo whispered.

"It wasn't anything important." Treize assured him.

**Omake**

**Like Father Like Daughter**

Kyoji stood staring at Domon and Kallen. "Domon are you sure you don't have a daughter?" Kyoji whispered to his little brother.

"What? No, I haven't gotten any woman pregnant much less Rain." Domon shot back while a little flustered.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kallen asked.

"It's nothing." Kyoji replied while waving as if nothing happening. "Hey Kallen, how good are you at martial arts?"

"Huh, well I'm good enough to defend myself I guess." Kallen replied, a little bit surprise by kyoji's question.

Kyoji nudged his little brother with his elbow. "Domon, why don't you see what level's she's at?"

"Hm,sure why not?" Domon shrugged.

**A week later**

"Hey Duo, where's Kallen?" Lelouch asked the brunette.

"Oh, she's sparring with Domon in that room over there. Why you ask? Are you interested in her or something?" Duo grinned.

"W-what no! It's not like that; I just have to ask her something that's all." Lelouch quickly said, flustered a bit.

"Sure you say." Duo walks away while whistling nonchalantly.

"I swear he's as bad as Milly." Lelouch muttered to himself.

Lelouch found the room where he could hear Domon talking to Kallen. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Kallen yelled out something.

"Bakunetsu God Finger!"

Lelouch jumped out of the door's way as it flew away from a heavy impact.

"Kallen, what the hell was that?!" Lelouch asked in a panicked voice, adrenaline at its high in him.

"It's a technique sensei taught me just now." Kallen replied.

"How did you learn that?" Lelouch was scared out of his wits at what he just saw a moment ago.

"I learned it…WITH THE HELP OF KYOJI!"

Lelouch looked at Kyoji who was next to Domon and shrugged.

"Don't look at me; I don't know where she got that from."

Be sure to review and off any suggestions


	7. Chapter 6

Note: Here's the next chapter. I decided that I'm going to wing a little on this since I don't feel like rewatching entire episodes of Code Geass again since I have school to deal with.

About Suzaku joining the good guys, well someone suggested keeping him on the Britannian side for a while first and I want to make up scenes of him getting his ass handed to him by a Gundam.

Also I'm going to try to work on a little HeeroXEuphie and RibbonsXC.C. in this chapter. Any pairings are welcome to suggestions as I feel CharXCornelia is a possibility again. Then again, MillyXKira is too, who knows?

**Chapter 6 ****Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident**

Early morning, Princess Cornelia li Britannia sat in her office thinking about how to defeat the newest threat to the Holy Britannian Empire, the United Worlds Federation.

'People from other worlds, at first it would seem preposterous, but those Knightmares they called mobile suits are vastly superior to ours. Plus, they easily towered our Knightmares twice their height with advance weapons resembling laser technology and the ability to fly! The only people who could have such technology in the Britannian military are the irregulars who answer directly to Schneizel, but even they are not at the point of mass production.' The Second Princess thought.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She ordered.

A woman came in with a slightly unsure look on her face and bowed.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has snuck out of the building this morning." The woman nervously replied.

"So be it." The current Viceroy dismissed.

"Huh?"

"I am aware of what she has been doing the past few weeks and this is one of the few times I'll let her off." Cornelia stated. "Is someone watching her?"

The woman nodded.

"Good, I don't want her to be out there without supervision. Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then go, I have more important matters to deal with." Cornelia ordered.

The woman bowed politely and left the office.

'What will it takes to defeat them?' Cornelia thought back to her confrontation with the Deathcythe Hell and shuddered. 'How can a young boy fight so casually as if deaths are nothing new to him even if he does call himself the God of Death? Those machines the Federation possesses… they're monsters!'

Cornelia mused on one likely outcome if Britannia is to fight an all war with the United Worlds Federation. The Chinese Federation and European Union could easily take this as a chance to strike at Britannia if most resources are being pooled into fighting the more advanced mobile suits.

'In the end, there will be many dead regardless of factions.' Cornelia thought grimly.

**Code Gundam Musou**

On a train, a certain pink-haired princess is humming happily to herself with her attendant. On another part of the train, three additional females of a thought-to-be-dead prince are conversing among themselves.

"Sub-Viceroy, should we really be doing this? Your sister did not give you any permission to go this far." The woman whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry; we're going to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel to check it out." Euphie reassured her. "It's not like something out of the ordinary is going to happen there."

Some would say that the Third Princess seems too nice or kind, but even she has enough fire in her to resemble Cornelia's a little bit.

This still does not ease her attendant's worry though, "If you say so, but I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Unfortunately, Euphie's words are going to be proven very wrong later on.

"It's too bad Lelouch and the others aren't coming with us. Oh well, tonight is about us girls!" Milly exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm excited too Milly, it's one of those perfect times too relax. Don't you think so Nina?" Shirley asked.

"Yes." The bespectacled girl shyly agreed.

"Stiiiill, you know how Heero is so super serious all the time? He needs to get laid!"

Shirley and Nina blushed at their friend's bluntness. "Madam President, that's an inappropriate thing to say!" The orangette scolded her friend.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding Shirley, you know that." Milly casually waved at her friend as if what she said was not strange at all. "Anyway your right, tonight is girls' night!"

Elsewhere, the pilot of the Wing Zero sneezed. "Hmm? That's odd. Why do I get the feeling someone said something they shouldn't have said about me?"

"Is something wrong Heero?" Duo asked.

"I felt someone was talking about me."

"Nah, you're just paranoid."

"I am not paranoid, you are just too relaxed." Heero retorted.

"Anyway, Wufei and the others should be ready to leave for Chinese Federation territory tonight." Duo changed the topic.

"Corruption must be removed from the government in order to rectify the chaos this world is going through." Heero said.

"Yeah, I know. We bust the bad guys and everything's all good!" Duo said nonchalantly.

**Code Gundam Musou**

"Is the preparation setup?" A Japanese man in a JLF uniform asked.

"Yes sir, all equipment have been checked." A soldier replied.

"Good today, we make our move. We shall show Britannia a reason to fear us!" The commander declared.

**Code Gundam Musou**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ali al-Saachez said, looking over something on his laptop. "Why don't I pay their so called Knight of One a visit?"

The mercenary let out a dark chuckle as he rose up from his seat to make toward his Gundam.

"Eh, while I'm at it, I might as well give the clients the ok to go with the plan."

**Code Gundam Musou**

Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Minami, Inoue, and Yoshida entered a large RV in an undisclosed location.

"Are we here?" Ohgi questioned.

"How do you like it?" Lelouch in his Zero outfit with his helmet lying beside him sat on a couch across from them, a smirk on his face.

"Whoa how did you get this?" Tamaki asked.

His friends deadpanned at that.

Tamaki sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry, forgot about the eyeball magic."

"It's not eyeball magic." Lelouch said, slightly irritated.

"Well what it is then?" Tamaki challenged.

Lelouch sighed; he had no time to waste explaining Geass to someone who obviously can't grasp the entire idea. "I got this vehicle for us to use as our base of operations while the rest of the Federation already has places setup for them to use." Lelouch explained.

"This is very nice." Ohgi admitted.

"Yeah, this even has a second floor." Tamaki admired the vehicle.

"It even got a T.V." Minami stated as he turned the machine on.

"I am here at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. They have taken the chairman and several tourists as hostages. You can see, this footage taken by the Japan Liberation Front showed the chairman himself and some students." A reporter said.

"The student council…" Kallen said in shock, this got Lelouch's attention.

"The leader of the terrorists revealed to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front." The reporter continued.

"That idiot!" Tohdoh exclaimed with the Four Holy Swords nearby. He could not believe the stupidity of his fellow soldier.

Within hours, all of Area 11 is alerted to the hostage situation. There are many unhappy with the situation such as Princess Cornelia obviously, but her reason is very personal. Those in the United Worlds Federation are unhappy as well, more specifically are those still members of Celestial Being.

Celestial Being remembered dealing with many terrorists during the forceful intervention campaign.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes as he remembered his friend Saji Crossroad and his girlfriend, Louise Halevy were nearly caught in one of the terrorist bombings trying to force Celestial Being to cease their armed interventions. Unfortunately for the terrorists responsible, Celestial Being ended their lives because they underestimated their intelligence network.

"Those fools!" Char smashed his fist on a table. "What do they think they can accomplish with this stunt?"

"The Britannians simply won't let them get away as taking hostages will only further incense them to be even harder on the Japanese that's already not fighting anymore." Ribbons said in exasperation. "Honestly, it's one thing to be fighting for one's country, but it's another to be taking civilian hostahes."

"Indeed" Treize agreed.

"Well, what will we do? We can't abandon those hostages!" Banagher stated angrily.

"What is more interesting is why Cornelia hasn't done anything to charge those JLF members down with a quick strike." Ribbons inquired.

That last comment surprised everyone. He is right. Why is Cornelia going with the careful approach to this situation when she's more of a soldier who preferred to gun down the enemies in front of her? Could there be something about this incident be holding her back?

"You're right." Char admitted, now curious about the situation. "Cornelia isn't the type to back down and negotiate with terrorists when it's only a handful of men and Knightmares."

"Someone's important to her is there?" Treize suggested.

"Could it be her little sister?" Char asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until we find out. Let's contact Lelouch and see what he has to offer on the situation." Treize said.

"I'm contacting him now." Ribbons stated.

The room was deathly silent until Lelouch's voice rang out from the speaker.

"This is Lelouch, is this about the hostage situation?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yes, we want your input about this situation." Treize said.

"We probably came to the same conclusion that Cornelia would normally gun her enemies down, but in this case she's being quite awfully careful with approaching this."

"You are correct."

"I think I may have an idea, but I'm not too sure." Lelouch stated.

"Anything you can offer on this situation is much appreciated." Ribbons said.

"Well, the thing is… Cornelia's younger sister might be there." The entire room is now interested.

"How close are siblings?" Char inquired.

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. "The closest siblings possible in the Royal family right now. When Nunnally and I were kids and played at the Villa, Euphie and Cornelia used to play with us and were rather close as a family. They're ones of the few in the Royal family who actually cared about us while the others are ready to backstab us at a moment notice to get the throne." Lelouch informed them.

"This is very informative Lelouch. Do you think we may be able to turn this situation to our advantage?" Ribbons asked.

"I may have an idea, but it will require stealth."

"Don't worry about that, some of our Gundams are capable of stealth and technology of this world won't be able to detect them. "Ribbons stated.

Lelouch nodded. "Okay, my idea is to…"

**Code Gundam Musou**

A red blood red Gundam is flying toward a Britannian military base in their homeland with red particles trailing behind. The Gundam resembled the Arche Gundam greatly with while the torso looked more like that of its predecessor, Gundam Throne Zwei. There are three GN Drives equipped to the back and in its two legs. The two buster swords are thin, but dense and sharp enough to cut through many different types of metals easily enough with the function to act as beam rifles when needed as the beam cannon lays in dormant on the back, not in use at the moment. These particular beam cannon has a medium range rapid fire function and a long range single shot for inflicting major damage. This is Gundam Throne Ares, the successor unit to the Arche Gundam.

"Well now, looks like I'm here." The pilot spoke who is none other than Ali al-Saachez as he looks at the view of the military base from high in the sky. "Why don't I make a surprise visit?" The mercenary licks his lips as he accelerated the Gundam toward down at the base.

"Sir, a foreign object is detected in our airspace approaching us at high speed!" One of the radar operators for the base yelled.

"What? Get me a visual now!" The base commander ordered.

"I can't sir; something is jamming our radar and long range communications!" The operator frantically replied.

"Well then, set the base on high alert!"

The sound of the alarm is now blaring throughout the entire base as around 200 Sutherlands mobilizing to form a defensive position and VTOL gunships now flying around for the sight of the intruder. This was useless as a single red beam zapped into the command center of the base.

"Hahahaha, where are you Knight of One? Come out, come out, come out wherever you are." Ali al-Saachez said in a singing voice as sliced through five Sutherlands in movement. The Sutherlands tried to fire on the red Gundam, but their radar and communications being jammed made it very difficult to coordinate the entire base defense against it.  
"Fangs fly!" The side compartments attached on both hips of Gundam Throne Ares opened up, eight missiles-like projectiles flew out shooting red beams at VTOLs and Sutherlands.

"What are those things? Missles?" A Sutherland pilot yelled as he desperately tried to shoot at one of the frenzy GN Fangs, but got killed by one of them. The GN Fangs returned to the side compartments to recharge after causing a chaotic massacre.

"This is very satisfying, stepping on ants and all though I've still haven't found him. Hmm?" Ares dodged to the side as a custom Gloucester leaped from a high point and tried strike him with its own buster sword.

"This is Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One under the command of the Holy Emperor of Britannia. You will cease your attack here and now!" The pilot of the customized Gloucester announced the speakers on his Knightmare.

"Aah, so you're the famous Knight of One. I've heard of how strong you are, but I guess the rumors are just rumors." The mercenary taunted.

"I will not lower myself to argue with a lowly intruder." Bismarck retorted.

"Well, I came here to test your skills. Let's see what you're made out of!" Gundam Throne Ares pointed his sword forward before charging at the Gloucester to slice it in half.

The Gloucester evaded the attack and tried to counter with its own sword in hope to damage the Gundam, but the armor shrugged off the weapon like it was nothing. Ares charged again and slashed clockwise as it launched a kick diagonally only to miss again. Ali al-Saachez kept charging at him with his usual attack pattern of offense and counter, but he kept missing. So he decided to test him out, with a few feints to which the Knight of One did not fell for.

'What's going on? He managed to dodge my every move so far.' Realization dawned upon the mercenary's face as he grinned maniacally. He opened the comm channel to communicate with the Knight of One.

"I see what's going on here." Ali al-Saachez stated.

"What are you talking about?" Bismarck questioned stoically, but deep inside, he's feeling nervous about what his opponent will say. So far, he managed to evade every single strike from the enemy Gundam, but Bismarck is wearing out himself as he pushed himself to the limit with his Gloucester and Geass.

"You're using Geass." The mercenary stated before laughing. "This will make this little duel enjoyable."

"How do you know about that? You're with the Federation aren't you?" Bismarck demanded.

The mercenary chuckled darkly. "I don't work with them, but I can say that I am associated with a few of their members. Let's say past acquaintances and a employer as well."

"You're not with the Federation?" Surprise would be the understatement for Bismarck. "But you have a machine like one of theirs!" He accused.

"Hehehe, these mobile suits are extremely hard to make and come by, but not exactly exclusive."

"Then why are you here?" The Knight of One demanded.

"Oh nothing really, just a little massacre here and there to satisfy me and I've also wanted to see if you're as good as people say. You're good, but deep down you're actually weak if you need that Geass to help you fight your battles." Ali al-Saachez snorted.

"I will not be looked down upon by a madman like you!"

"Madman? Oh how funny, if you think I'm a madman then I should introduce you to a friend of mine. He takes being a madman to a whole new level like it's his life or something. Oh wait, he is a madman hahahaha!" Ali al-Saachez. "Well enough talk, I've been here long enough and I want to be back just in time for the fireworks."

Ares floated up to the air before stopping. "Fangs fly!" He yelled out, the moving projectile weapons flew out of their containers and headed toward Bismarck's Gloucester. Bismarck moved his Knightmare to evade the projectile, but got distracted when his Geass shown him only one future; his defeat.

"Impossible… I cannot lose." He said in disbelief.

The GN Fangs all stabbed at the Gloucester in different spots, including the pilot's seat.

"I'm sorry Lady Marianne…" Bismarck whispered before his Gloucester exploded.

The GN Fangs returned to the containers on the hip of Gundam Throne Ares.

"Well, that was disappointing." Ali al-Saachez stated boredly. "There are some stragglers left to kill, but they aren't worth my time. I'm leaving."

Gundam Throne Ares rose high into the sky before making its way back to the hideout in Area 18. As soon as the Gundam left, military personnel tried to reestablish long range communications and radar.

"Find Bismarck Waldstein! He'll know what to do in this situation!" A surviving officer stated, not knowing the result of the duel.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Outside near the bridge leading to Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel are news crews and Britannian military that are being led by Cornelia herself. Its night nighttime and the tensions are high as the hostage situation hasn't diffused yet, Cornelia is growing more worried by the minutes as the thought of her little sister in danger is unbearable. She still kept a strong face in front of her subordinates, refusing to show weakness to the enemy.

Cornelia is in a tight spot as the tunnel leading directly underground to the hotel is guarded by a massive weapon made of four Glasgows and Burais to function as giant cannon called the Raiko. The Raiko proved to very effective in sealing off the tunnel from Britannian Knightmares.

Thus, Cornelia is feeling very agitated and very furious with the JLF. IF she could right now, she would smashed her way in and shoot down every single JLF member in her custom Gloucester. The problem is that Euphemia is still in there.

Everyone present outside is waiting to see what happens until they saw one of the hostage escorted by JLF members to the top of the building.

They pushed the man off the building toward his death.

Many who saw that was horrified and disgusted. The leader of the JLF members behind the incident, Kusakabe, announced that they'll start throwing a single hostage off the roof every 30 minutes. Now that last part got everybody riled up in fear or whatever emotions they're feeling.

Cornelia is walking in the G-1 Base with Darlton and Guilford.

"This is their warning? Barbaric!" Darlton spat.

"For now, we should negotiate just to get the women and children-"

"Forget it!" Cornelia interrupted Guilford. "If you give in to their conditions even once then you're simply legitimizing terrorisms." She stated harshly.

"Then do we use force?" Darlton suggested.

"We would pursue that course of action after we secured the safety of Princess Euphemia." Guilford said.

"Viceroy, it's Zero! We just received a message from Zero." A staff member of the G-1 Base informed the Cornelia.

Zero is seen outside on top of a news van he stole with a quick command of Geass on the person who was just watching over it. The van are being driven by Kallen with Ohgi in the other front seat and their friends in the back, all each in a special uniform Zero acquired for them with Kevlar armor for combat situations. The uniform surprised everyone in the group as Tamaki was very grateful for it.

Cornelia headed outside intending to apprehend Zero herself as soon as possible.

"Surround Zero and prepare to capture him!" Cornelia ordered as Sutherlands formed a circle around Zero and the news van he is standing on while standing a good distance.

"Ah Cornelia, you're just as fiery as ever." Zero greeted.

"I have no time for your games Zero!" The Viceroy snapped. "Very arrogant of you to come out here in public when I can have my men capture you here right now. What do you think you're doing here? Join Kusakabe?" She accused Zero, glaring at the masked revolutionary leader.

"It is in my powers to save Princess Euphemia." Zero stated in a volume loud enough for only Cornelia to hear.

"What?" Cornelia's expression is that of shock. 'What does he mean save Euphie? He knows she's in there?' Conelia thought.

"I'm saying that I can rescue and return Princess Euphemia and the hostages unharmed to you." Zero stated, his voice not faltering in the least bit while still at the same volume.

"Cornelia, who do you choose? Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is still alive?" Zero questioned.

The Second Princess of Britannia gritted her teeth in frustration as a dilemma presented itself before her. She can just apprehend Zero and execute him later thus, avenging Clovis. On the other hand, she lets Zero go to the hotel and rescue Euphie like said he could. She chose the latter since doesn't want to lose her little sister whom she loved so dearly.

"Allow Zero passage to the hotel!" Cornelia barked the orders.

This surprised the soldiers, but they followed her orders anyway. The Sutherlands moved to the sides, opening the path to the bridge and clearing the way to Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

Zero bowed before Cornelia before saying something. "Rest assured Viceroy, I will save Princess Euphemia." This caught Cornelia by surprise when she noticed how serious he sounded.

The van drove toward the hotel front entrance only to be allowed passage inside as soon as Kusakabe gotten words of the infamous Zero coming to talk with him while Lelouch's group moved to meet up with their UWF comrades who snuck in by other means.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Now how the members of the United Worlds Federation get inside you asked? Two things really, Gundam Deathscythe Hell's Hyper Jammer and GN Drives Gundams' stealth features. The JLF would never be able to see invisible Gundams approaching until they see the distortions in the air up close and personal.

Duo piloted the Deathsythe Hell with Heero tagging along in the cockpit. Kira went with Lockon, Athrun with Tieria, Shinn with Allelujah, and for good measure Domon is with Setsuna. The five exited the Gundams and entered the building from behind so no one at the front would see anything. When a nearby aptrol saw them coming and prepared to fire Domon moved fast enough to appear in front of the JLF members in an instant, swiped away their rifles and spin kicked them all away. That took care of the patrol as they needed to meet up with their allies quick.

Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Heero readied their pistols as their skills with them are more than sufficient enough to do the job considering three are Coordinators and one is a trained super soldier. Domon, not one for using guns, drew out his sheathed katana since he's highly skilled in close range combats due to his years of training under Master Asia.

The Gundam pilots moved their way to meet up with Lelouch's group to free the hostages. They found them climbing the stairs to the higher levels.

"Are you ready to proceed with the plan?" Heero asked.

Kallen nodded. "Yes, Zero told us what to do and when for each part." Kallen stated, Lelouch asked everyone to address him as Zero during combat situations to avoid leaking out the whereabouts of the exiled prince just in case.

"Then proceed to phase two of the mission and prepared for phase three." Heero said.

Kallen nodded as she and Ohgi joined Heero's group while Athrun took command of Tamaki and the others to set the detonation charges. This was due to Athrun having experience in the field of infiltration and demolition before.

Athrun and his group moved down to a specific area in the lower levels and came across 16 JLF soldiers whom they shot down, 9 taken down by Athrun himself in less than four minutes much to the amazement of his Japanese allies.

"This should the place where Zero told us to set the charges up." Inoue informed.

"Alright, everybody go and set the charges up. We have to meet up with Zero and the hostages for phase three." Athrun ordered.

Everyone nodded in response as they began setting charges for remote detonation. Plus, not being near the bombs is something any sane person would do and that Lelouch told them this incident will be used to their advantage for the United Worlds Federation.

At the same time, Zero is now meeting Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe to see what he can find out from the man for the reasons of starting this hostage situation. Also, something is happening in the room of hostages.

Milly and Shirley are on either side of Nina who is trembling due to her xenophobia caused from a traumatic event in her life when she once visited one of the ghettos in Area 11.

"Eleven…" Nina whispered fearfully, unfortunately this made this situation even worse for her as one JLF member caught what she said.

"What was that?! We're not Elevens we're Japanese." The older man snapped at the poor xenophobic girl.

"Yes, we're aware of that just leave her alone." Milly said in defense of her friend.

"Then correct her!"

"Fine, we'll correct her!" Shirley snapped.

"What was that?! How dare you speak to me like that? You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson." The JLF soldier said the last part with a dark smirk on his face.

Nearby, Princess Euphemia could no longer watch the scene before her as she was about to stand up before her attendant shook her head to tell her to stay quiet. Euphie did not stay deterred from her course of action she's about to take.

"Stop it!" Euphie demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" The soldier yelled.

"I demand you to take me to your leader this instant." Euphie said while glaring at the offending JLF soldier, not faltering in the slightest.

"What?!"

"You are addressing Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of Britannian Empire." Euphie stated shocking everyone present in the room besides her attendant.

"Fine, I'll take you to our leader." A different JLF member said.

"And you'll leave those girls alone?" Euphie questioned.

The man looked at his comrade who backed away from Milly, Shirley, and Nina.

"There, is that all?"

"Yes, thank y-" Before Euphie could finish the doors opened with a bang as five people poured into the room, two with rifles and two armed with pistols.

"Stop this madness and let the hostages go!" The voice of the young teenager yelled, Milly's and Shirley's eyes widening at the recognition of this voice.

'Kira?' Milly thought.

The JLF members raised their weapons at the newcomers.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of them demanded.

"We're with the United Worlds Federation!" Shinn announced, shocking all present in the room, especially three members of the Student Council.

"What! Then what are you doing here?" A JLF soldier exclaimed.

"We're here to rescue the hostages, nothing more, nothing less." Heero stated coldly, his leveled at them and ready for an inevitable showdown.

Euhpie wasn't sure at first, but now recognized Heero's figure along with his voice. 'Heero, you're with the United Worlds Federation? Does this mean you're fighting against Britannia?' Euphie thought sadly.

"We need these hostages to save Japan! Didn't you guys said that you're also fighting against Britannia so why are you against us?"

"Because this method is not right, you're needlessly involving citizens who aren't part of the Britannian military!" Kira retorted. "Just let these people go, there's no need for blood shed."

"Bullshit! It's because of these Britannians who looked down on us that we Japanese suffered!" The JLF member argued.

"It's still doesn't make it right, you have to stop what you're doing. Taking people hostages won't save Japan!" Kira countered.

"Screw you Federation, die!" The JLF members were about to pull the triggers on their weapons until seven shots rang out as the hostages closed their eyes. The shots weren't fired from the JLF members' weapons.

Heero, Shinn, and Kira shot down all the seven JLF soldiers in the room dead. Ohgi and Kallen blinked in surprise at how fast their reactions were. They were told their allies were some of the best soldiers in existence, but they were skeptical because of their age. Now they no longer doubt them, in fact they're a little frightened by Heero who did not have any reaction in the slightest to his actions.

Ohgi stood in front of the hostages with his weapons raised down to ease their worries as they now saw what happened before them. "Look we are here to get all of you out of here. Please follow me and all of you will be out of here safely." Ohgi stated in his kindergartener teacher voice.

Ohgi and Kallen stepped out of the room and beckoned for the hostages to follow. The hostages began following though they are a little wary and fearful since the United Worlds Federation did declared on television worldwide that they would fight against Britannia after all.

Milly walked near to Kira with Shirley and Nina who is clutching to the student body president, extremely frightened by the violent outcome.

"Kira, please tell me that this is all some sick joke. That you're not actually with the United Worlds Federation." Milly said quietly so none of the other hostages could hear.

Kira shook his head. "I'm sorry I really am. If you really want to talk about this then we can have a private talk later with no surveillance if you'd like. For now, we have to get you and the others out of here." Kira replied.

Milly nodded sadly and walked away to the rest of the hostage with Shirley and Nina in tow. Shinn and Kira left the room to make sure that they meet up with Athrun and Ohgi's friends, leaving a stunned Euphie and Heero far behind.

"Heero, so you're part of the Federation all along?" It came out as a statement more than a question.

Heero was silent.

Euphie took Heero's hands with her own and looked into his eyes. "Please be honest with me Heero, aren't we friends?" Euphie pleaded.

Heero was still silent, not reacting in the slightest as his eyes peer into Euphie's.

"I… see." Euphie looked down and was about to separate her hands from Heero's when she found she couldn't. She saw that Heero was holding on to her hands just tight enough to not let go.

"Yes, I've been with the United Worlds Federation all along." Heero stated. "And no, I don't think you're like most of the Britannians that discriminate against numbers."

"Are we really friends?" Euphie asked.

Heero nodded. "If you'd like, we can talk about it later if it'll ease your worries. Besides, Zero would want to discuss something himself. Let's go, we need to group up with the other hostages before this building collapses."

Euphie blinked in surprise as she is not sure what he means by that last part.

**At the same time**

Zero is sitting on a couch across from Kusakabe who places his hands on the hilt of a sword in its sheath while sitting.

"Zero to what pleasure do I owe your visit?" The leading JLF member in the building asked.

"I am merely here to discuss some things with you." Zero stated.

"Isn't it a little rude to not to take off your helmet while speaking to others?" Kusakabe questioned.

"You must forgive me; I have to conceal my identity because if Britannia knew who I am, then they would do everything in their powers to capture me. I have to ask you something. What do you think you'll accomplish from this?"

"Why, free Japan of course." Kusakabe replied.

"That is why you are outdated." Zero said.

"W-why you, respect the commander!" One of the JLF members in the room demanded.

"Zero, this is all to save Japan. Those Britannians have not done anything to harm these hostages so therefore they are trying to save them." Kusakbe said.

Zero shook his head in disbelief in the short-sightedness of the man in front of him. "Japan of old is no more Lieutenant Colonel that is why you will fail." Zero stated cooly.

"I will not take this from an upstart, especially you Zero!" Snarled the JLF commander, he began to unsheathe his swords to kill the man in front of him.

The door kicked opened as a blur flashed in as every JLF soldiers besides Kusakabe is killed with sword cuts present on their limp bodies.

The blur is none other than Domon Kasshu, standing by Zero with his own sword sheathed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kusakabe asked fearfully, taking a step back from the man who slaughtered his soldiers in the blink of an eye.

"I am Domon Kasshu. You will pay for cowardly actions of taking civilians as hostages! You have no honor left unless you pay for your crimes." Domon declared.

Forgotten his fear, Kusakabe drew his katana and charged forward in anger. "Damn you!" He yelled.

One second Domon drew his sword. The next, Kusakabe amd his katana were cut in two by Domon. Domon then sheathed his sword.

"Sloppy form and no real skills" Domon scoffed. "He needs better training with the way of the sword. Are you ready? The guys should all be setup by now."

Lelouch nodded. "Thanks, it's time to make a dramatic scene."

The two left to meet up with their comrades.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Cornelia has waited for an hour as no one has come out of the building yet. That was about to change as a loud explosion occurred, the hotel came crashing down.

"Euphie no!" Cornlia said, horrified.

Suzaku was in the Lancelot Club after taking down the Raiko in the tunnel and survive the collapse of the structure. He felt guilt for not being able to save the hostages in time.

"Dammit, I didn't make it in time!" Suzaku said in sheer frustration.

Everyone outside was solemn for the deaths of the hostages until some of them noticed shapes in the darkness of the water approaching.

They were lifeboats and a single yacht, but that's not important. What's on the boats are what important. They were the hostages from the hotel all safe and sound with none other than Zero with Ohgi and his group behind him in black uniforms and visors concealing their faces.

The Viceroy of Area 11 breathed a sigh of relief when she confirmed the safety of her little sister on the front boat, but now she really wants to capture Zero with the JLF terrorists out of the way.

The problem is that he's on the same boat with Euphie so any violent actions could hurt Euphie.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I zero, returns them to you unharmed." Zero said.

"Of all the brazen audacity, if we attack you those people quickly becomes your hostages, won't they?" Cornelia stated.

"We, the United Worlds Federation stand by those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostages and then mercilessly executed them! IT was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so, we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate any battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Where ever oppressors abuse their powers by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!" Zero said as his speech impacted everyone watching or listening.

"Those of you with powers fear us! And those you without it, rally behind us! We, the United Worlds Federation shall give judgment upon this world!" Zero declared.

**Code Gundam Musou**

Ribbons is watching Lelouch's speech on a screen back at the base as he felt two slender arms found their way around his shoulders.

"Enjoying the show?" C.C. playfully asked.

"Indeed, I'm amused by how much charisma Lelouch. He could easily have the support of an entire country if he was the leader of one." Ribbons said. "It seems he is one of a kind, I would have hated to play battle of wits against him back in my world." Ribbons admitted.

"Oh, are you perhaps scared?" Teased C.C.

"No, I am not scared. In fact, I am intrigued by him. I can see why you were watching when he was little."

"That's because I figured he would one day he can do something so great that the world won't be same when he's done."

"That's the thing; the world will always be destroyed as a new one is raised from the ashes of the former. I should know, I was a part of Celestial Being after all, the very organization that united all three superpowers of the world against it in an indirect way to obtain peace." Ribbons said.

"My, my, it seems that any world is interesting if great changes are always happening." C.C. stated amusedly. "Something is always in motion that will destroy the old world and create a new one it in its place. I wonder if there is a perfect world where something like that isn't needed."

"It would become stagnant and decayed." Ribbons frowned as he frowned. "Such a world will create people who have no purposes and no goals. They would be a puppet moving in a never changing society and thus, the world would remain the same no matter what advancements they made." Ribbons stated.

"You're right; it would quickly become uninteresting if the world does seem essentially the same for centuries." C.C. admitted. "I am glad you people came here, something great indeed will change the world."

"Well, it's been a busy night. Why, don't you go back to sleep?"

"Ribbons, I'm immortal. I think I can survive without a few hours of sleep."

"Go to sleep and I'll have fresh pizza waiting for you in the morning." Ribbons said.

"Oh well, since you are so convincing, I'll go to sleep." C.C. winked at him before walking off.

Ribbons shook his head. "What is with her and pizza?" He muttered. Ribbons has spent quite a lot of time with C.C. recently and found her as a nice companion to talk to since she has a similar view on humans as him. The one thing that was odd to him was her love of pizza.

It was a long day, but tomorrow. Something will shake the whole world to its core.

**Omake**

**A Friendly Game of Chess: Lelouch **

**Opponent One**

Lelouch is thinking deeply on how to get out of this predictament.

'Damn… how can I get out of this spot? If I make a move a move my entire formation will collapse easier. Sigh, guess I will have to go with my guts on the best choice then.' Lelouch moved a piece.

"**Checkmate."** A computer voice sounded out.

Lelouch slumped in defeat. He has challenged an AI Duo brought for Lelouch to try against and lost against the computer program more than 50 times so far. As Lelouch wallowed in defeat, Heero walked up to Duo who was grinning ear to ear.

"Let me guess, ZERO System?" Heero asked.

"Yep." Duo replied.

"And he doesn't know about this?"

"Yep." Duo repeated.

"… You do realize he will be angry when he finds out that you pit him against a super computer that can calculate any possible moves made by humans." Heero stated.

"True, but it will totally worth it when I catch his shocked face the moment he realizes on camera and post it on the internet.

**Opponent Two**

Lelouch is having the most difficult match in his life. His opponent is Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. Throughout the match, he tried to hold small conversations with him to try and figure out his opponent's characteristics and personality.

He made one connection that shook him in the core.

Schneizel el Britannia

His opponent in front of him is eerily similar to his older half-brother, Schneizel. Gilbert Durandal has been respectful throughout the entire match and have been speaking in a voice that tells all others that he wants peace, but it's what lies under the voice that frightened Lelouch.

'How does he intend to obtain peace?' Lelouch thought.

"I believe it is now your move." Durandal spoke politely.

Lelouch blinked and looked at the board. What he saw shock him. The Chairman of Plant has deliberately placed his White King piece in a spot where Lelouch could put him in checkmate. Normally any player would take the advantage right away, but wiser individuals would see this as a sign of a bigger trap by their opponents.

'What kind of person are you?' Lelouch thought.

"Oh dear, it seems that this match has been so exciting that I made one fatal mistake. I believe this match is yours." Durandal said as he stood up, smiled and walked away.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him. 'You aren't fooling me not one bit. I will find out what you're really up to.'

**Opponent Three**

Lelouch has been enjoying his friendly chess match with Treize so far. In fact, this has turned more into a full blown conversation about how to be a leader for the good of all mankind. He and Treize shares similar ideals that a leader should be on the battlefield to direct his soldiers so that they would have confidence in him.

The difference is that Lelouch has been leading the Black Knights with emotions having some influence on his actions. Treize hardly let his own emotions be the main influence on his actions as he strictly believed in placing the people's interests before his own.

The game was a stalemate until Lelouch came out as the victor by making a gamble that would have made him likely lose. However, he had no choice because if he wanted to win, then he would have to gamble on one offensive strategy.

"It seems you have bested me in a battle of wits. I admired how much intellect you possess at such a young age." Treize praised the former prince as he held out a hand.

Lelouch took it and shook. "Thank you, I enjoyed the match. It was a long time since I've had such a great match. Let's play again another time."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

**Opponent Four**

Lelouch is in the match of his life. This game of chess has turned into a full blown debate on the nature humanity. His opponent is Rau Le Creuset.

"Lelouch, humans have always been sinful at their cores." Rau stated.

"Maybe, but there are those who strived to do good things for others rather themselves, you cannot blame everyone." Lelouch retorted.

"Is that what you truly believe?" Rau chuckled. "Has your mother been teaching you such things?"

Lelouch glared at him at the mention of his mother. "Why are you bringing my mother into this?"

"I'm just saying that everyone's is guilty of crimes they committed." Rau stated.

"There are truly innocent people that ne-"

"There is no one who is truly innocent, my dear boy. There are different people with different levels of guilt, Lelouch. That's how's it's always been."

"Just because humanity done some wrong to you doesn't mean everybody is responsible. Humans can become great things and peace can truly be achieved if there are those willing to push for it."

"Even if their own family betrayed them?" Rau questioned.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the masked blonde. "What are you getting at? If you're talking about my… father then I'll tell you that he means nothing to me."

Rau Le Creuset chuckled maniacally. "I'm not talking about your father Lelouch."

"Then who?"

"I'm talking about your mother." Rau stated with a smirk.

Lelouch glared at him as he lets his anger truly take control of him. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Lelouch demanded. "My mother has been nothing but gentle and kind to Nunnally and me. Don't talk as if you knew who she was!" Leouch yelled.

"I'm afraid you really don't know her at all. You see, she abandoned you. She's been working with your father all along on the Ragnarok Connection and she isn't truly dead. Her soul has been residing in a little girl this entire time you thought she was dead. She's been aware of your predicament for seven years, but done nothing to keep you and your little sister safe! Hahahahahahahaha!" Rau laughed before he stood up and began walking away.

Lelouch stood there stunned and confused with this revelation. "N-no that's… that's impossibleee!" Lelouch yelled, refusing to believe what he just learned.

Rau smirked darkly when he heard the exiled prince. "There's no one to save you and your little sister."

Be sure to review and offer any suggestions


End file.
